Catch me if you can
by orisinal
Summary: Her job was to catch cheaters. And in her line of work it made her view of men sullied to the point she doesn't believe romance exists for her. But sometimes she has just got to believe that true love does exist and not everyone are cheaters .AU .SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Who I am

**A/N: **I seriously need to stop making new stories and update my other ones. But I'm so vulnerable to the plot bunnies and a disease called laziness. Well enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who I am**

_Men are liars. We lie about lying if we have to._

_-Jay Leno_

* * *

Another day at the bar, sometimes I wish they would choose a classier place for once. Honestly do all guys have a homing device to go to the bar on days off or what? 

Waiting for the guy to show up, I sip my apple juice. Sitting perch upon the bar stool in the dimly lit place; ESPN can be clearly heard on the T.V screens above me. I then spot the man, dark brown hair tousled, medium build a little on the short side but hey I'm short myself. Standing merely at 5'2, I then twirl a piece of dark brown hair on my own finger looking directly at him and then looking quickly away. Arching my back a bit I slip in the seductive mood.

Sending flirty signals to the man, and going back to my apple juice, I giggle as I see him coming over. Hook, line and sinker, I got the cat in the bag. "Hello" the dark man hair said to me sitting into the bar stool next to me. "Hello, to you too" I reply my smile widen. Reminding myself to keep myself in character I cross my legs allowing my skirt to rid up a bit and allowing a little smirk on my mouth. I could clearly see the man's stare on my legs. Licking his chap lips "Would you like a drink? My treat?" He ask looking hopeful. "I was hoping you ask that" I answer.

"Oh, look! On the T.V the PGA golf tournaments are starting" I said excitingly. His eyes widen. "You like golf?" he said in shock. "I love golf" I respond. We talk for a couple of hours and at the end of the meeting he is panting for my number. I give him my number smile and politely said I have to leave. He smiles and says he hopes to see me again.

After getting out of the dark bar, I scoff. That guy will never see me again, of course. _Unless I have too_ I reminded myself. The guy was scum like the rest of them.

No, I wasn't there to drink or pick up guys at the bar. Instead I was actually there to do a job.

* * *

Walking briskly towards the building, it was another work day for me. My pink hair flowing behind from me. Clutching the package in my arms I quicken my pace. 

Opening the door to my small office, I can see my receptionist working hard again taking the phone calls and smiles brightly at me. I give her one of my charming smiles back. "Hey Hana! I have this package of the tape recordings and video of last night, can you please send it to Mrs. Kaze. I think she will be please with the results" I smirk.

"Oh, and Sakura here are some mail for you again" Hana said as she resume her work. I could hear her over the phone. "Yes Ms. Kishimoto, what is your boyfriend name? Ryo, yes, can you please name his dislikes and likes? Ah yes thank you". Hana was busily scribbling all this information down. I groan to think of the work ahead of me.

Opening the letters, I begin to read the first one.

* * *

"_Dear Ms. Haruno _

_I have no idea how to thank you for catching that lying scum of a boyfriend. I would be devastated to had carried on a lie with him and not catch him sooner. You let me be free of my paranoia and suspicions and confirming them to be right. _

_I wanted to write to tell you I have found a new boyfriend whom loves me and I know is faithful to me. Thank you for all that you have done and best wishes to you_

_Sincerely,_

_Chikari" _

* * *

I smile at the letter, another women free of her stupid, unfaithful boyfriend. Ah you may have guessed what I do for a living. I catch cheaters, simple as that. My line of work is not known widely, you have to find the firm I work at by word of mouth. 

It's quite the story how I got into making this business. I earned a double degree in business and law. I was also interested in acting but I couldn't think of a job that would let me use my degrees and acting into the mix. But one day it hit me.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_ARGH I HATE HIMMM!" Ino screams. Her blonde hair flying wildly about as she continued to hit the pillow. The pillow long abuse sat on the bed forgotten as Ino sat huffing and puffing trying to collect her self. _

_Sakura sat across from her eating ice-cream, watching her friend quietly vent her emotions. "I wish I knew sooner, I wish that I knew he was cheating! I had all this suspicions! I knew I should have acted on them. But look at me now, he dump me!" Ino wail again tears formed at the edge of her eyes. _

_Sakura set a side her ice-cream which was melting anyways and went over to Ino and hugged her. God knows her friend needs comforting. "Oh, Ino he doesn't deserve you and him cheating just proves it. He's just an asshole, a really big one" Sakura said. Ino giggle a bit wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. "I just wish someone would have told me earlier, so I would have dumped him instead and save some shred of my dignity" Ino said. Sakura look at friend and then it click in her head. _

"_Sakura? Sakura? What's up with that dazed look on your face?" Ino ask shaking her friend. _

_End_

* * *

Here's how the set up works. Usually when the chick calls she has some sort of suspicions. Say that she friends a restaurant receipt in a guy's jacket that doesn't match where he was that said day. And perhaps the usual he's working late… a lot. Or she sees that he had his cell phone locks, leaves the room when has to make a phone call. 

All of the suspicions but she can't really call him out, she has **no proof. **That's is where I come in, if she really needs to confirm her suspicions but needs hard core proof, if she has the courage, aggression, nerve and of course cash she'll find me.

I never meet potential clients instead Hana handles all that for me. She has to sift through the really sure fire suspicions or the ones that are being just stupid. She hands me the list of the detailed descriptions of the alleged cheater with a complete profile of everything about him. Where he likes to hang out, job, likes, dislikes, tastes, hobbies you name it I will have it, and of course the photo of the poor bloke.

When I catch him at his favorite place to hang out let's say a bar (it's always a damn bar), I would have two bodyguards just in case anything happens. When I'm in the bar, I'm acting. I've transformed myself into his ideal girl.

Sometimes it is the vixen they want, the seductress. Or sometimes the sexy but smart look I would don on glasses. Or preference of hair colors numerous times I had to wear a wig (pink is certainly a hair color they would remember). I would sit their by myself where they can clearly see me. I try to look approachable catching his eyes a couple of time or walk in front of him.

Hate to break it to you but 95 percent of the times the guys come to me.

Once we are talking, I usually start of a conversation they like. Most of the times to keep a conversation interesting keep the main focus on the other person. Sometimes I would bring up oh his love for basketball (in truth I've been brushing up on it the night before). I could talk to them about anything from serious politics and science, to being downright funny. I become what the men want me to become.

Then he asks for my phone number, after failing to mention that he is already in a serious relationship it's obvious he is on the prowl.

This type of investigation usually starts off at $2,500. But sometimes the clients want even more proof than that, which is where the price rises up. I would go on dates with them recording everything.

Sometimes the dates would involve him telling me he is single, or sometimes discover that he has a secret apartment where he brings his liaisons --- that he never told my client about.

But I would never do anything sexual with them. I have some dignity and pride damn it. After the final encounter, I vanish from their life. My phone number is changed my fake identity is erase. And my recordings get pass along to the client. This rack up to 50K. The best part is the guy doesn't know he is duped and the client gets the last laugh.

Sometimes in this job, I feel that my view of guys been sullied, I mean most of the time I meet cheaters. But sometimes the five percent who doesn't cheat on their girlfriend are the good ones. They are just a little dissatisfied with their relationship or hanging out with their boys. I'm relieved sometimes to tell the client that their significant partner is not cheating on them. But the ones that cheat… deserves to be caught. Sometimes I think I'm never going to find love, just doom to help those in their relationships…

* * *

**R and R! **


	2. Chapter 2: And Away We Go!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****Here is Chapter two; I'm not sure where I'm going to with this plot really sorry! But I'm just going with the flow! I guess that is a bad thing right?o.o; I got some of the ideas from Hitch ) Love that movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**Chapter 2: And Away We Go! **

"_Falsehood is easy, truth so difficult…__"_

_-George el _

* * *

A white hair man sat on a chair among the bustle of the newspaper building of "_Tokyo Times_". Employees werequickly moving around it was chaos in there. But among the chaos the white hair man was the only thing that wasn't doing any work. Instead he was reading a gossip magazine with bright yellow words plaster across it saying "Nonno!" 

"Man that guy cheated on Fushia Meji a famous model. Too bad he got caught" the white hair man murmurs, shaking his head in sympathy for the poor bloke. Soon the magazine was snatch out of his hand. "Hey! I was reading that!" He protested. A long red hair looks at the column he was reading and scoffs.

"Suigestsu, if he is stupid enough to cheat then he is dumb enough to get caught, and deserves to have it publish" A women in a dark suit snap.

Snatching it back from her he look back at the magazine "Karin, it says here that the guy claims that the women was the cheater catcher who he went out with. Saying that she lure him to cheat ha-ha" he pointed to the said print.

"The cheater catcher is just an urban myth! She probably doesn't exist" Karin said flicking her dark long red hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms as she looks at Suigetsu. The dark red head look menacing as she pushes her glasses up. "But still" he mused as he sip on a carton of apple juice, he then lower his light blue head of hair. "It would make one fucking hell of a story" he said chuckling.

Soon a smooth voice pulls them out of their bickering. "You have to admit Karin there is merit to this myth considering all the calls we been getting about a mysterious women who vanish from their life and their spouse found out that they were cheating on them" A dark man said from the desk as he resume his frantic scribbling.

The said women immediately shut up as she meekly agree with the young man, with a blush adoring her face.

Suigetsu just scoffs at her immediate 180 change in her personality. "It would be great if we could find her! We should pursue this story, what do you say Sasuke?" he ask the dark hair man getting up as she smooth down his dark blue turtle neck. Karin look at Suigestu as if he grew an extra head.

The said man taps his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I say we pursue it, we have time and all the articles have been written up for this week's edition. Besides every single newspaper in all of Tokyo, hell of all Japan would love to get their hand on this bit of information, and what would happen if our newspaper got it first. I say we break it wide open" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"But" The white hair man started "Haven't other newspaper tried but fail, from what I heard" Suigestu remark.

"Well they fail because they are stupid, I think I know a way to catch her" Sasuke said folding his hand in front of him. "We are going to catch her for sure. And it will be on the front page" Smirking as he said it. Sasuke always loved challenges, and this urban myth is one he is bound to figure out.

"All Right! High Five Karin!" Suigetsu looks at Karin expectantly hands poise for the said high – five. Karin giving him a dead pan looks at him and shoves him hard. Soon she was skipping over to Sasuke's desk. "What a great idea!" she gush as she look at Sasuke.

The two men just sigh at her reaction and resumed their work.

.

* * *

_On the other side of Tokyo... _

In a lavish apartment one of the most prestigious street of Tokyo, there were two women having a girl's night out. In a beautiful warmly light apartment it can be seen a young pink hair women and her blonde hair comarde.

"Sakura look at this article Fushia Meji was cheated on! Do you have anything to do with this?" Ino looks at Sakura who is currently lying on the sofa of her condo, her eye brows raise in question.

"Yeah, actually I did. Did the job last week" Sakura replied flicking the T.V channels trying to find something remotely interesting and not a reality show.

Ino whistles as she looks back to the gossip article. "Sakura, don't you think you are getting over your head doing working for high profile people, aren't you kind of messing with the big leagues? I mean they can expose you!" Ino exclaims, giving the magazine a jab to reiterate her point.

"She offered a lot of money and besides my business is 100 referral. Meaning it's un-trace-able. Go it? Besides I learn if I'm going to mess up celebrity relationships I got to fly under the radar" Sakura giggle as she said this.

Setting the magazine aside Ino flops down on Sakura's couch. "Sakura sometimes I don't get you…" Ino said rubbing her chin as she says this titling her blonde hair.

"Like you don't half the time, sometimes I feel you just don't understand me" Sakura jokes, and Ino hit her in retaliation.

"No, I'm talking about your love life!" Ino shriek a little bit. Sakura cover her poor ears at Ino's not so pleasant voice. "What love life?" Sakura responded as she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, Sakura you are missing the magic of being in a long term relationship. Where both the partners are faithful and not _cheaters" _Ino lecture her, with her arms cross.

"Well, Ino. Not everyone is going to find the love of their life, like you and Shikamaru did, and have a beautiful relationship and do all these lovely dovey couple things" Sakura said as she snatches up a bowl of popcorn and proceeded to stuff her mouth.

"Sometimes in this world, you just don't find love" Sakura said with a wave of her hand as to reinforce the point.

"You're a cynic" Ino comment as she rolls her eyes and crosses her hands over purple sweater. "Nope, I'm a realist" Sakura said as she then flop next to Ino. The channel was currently on some soap opera. Sakura scoffs in disgust and then flips the channel to the news. Snatching the remote from her Ino changes it back to the soap opera "You're a cynic disguise as a realist, who in reality is really a liar" Ino smiles wickedly.

"Just turn it back to the news Ino"

* * *

_Monday Morning..._

Walking again to the firm I work at, in my dark suit. I guess I wasn't in the best of mood today. Honestly who does Ino think she is suggesting that I get a boy friend? Love just never been kind to me, I've been waiting patiently for God to give me one, but nope no boy friend so far in my life.

Walking into the elevator, I thought hard to myself. "I love my job" I said aloud to myself "I am successful, I have family and friends, and I make a lot of money" I grin to myself. Reminding myself why I didn't need a man and I had a perfectly happy and healthly life.

Soon the elevator open and I proceed to my office. Again it was a busy Monday. Hana was currently taking calls, her orange hair tie up in a pony tail she look quite busy. To my other side was Hojo my personal assistant was busy putting together my appointments.

Stepping into my office I settle down into my swivel chair. Leaning back trying to get relax. Soon Hojo bursts in.

"Morning Sunshine!" He said brightly, wearing a white shirt and white pant he couldn't be more blindly than the sun.

"Morning Hojo" I said back. "So what are my jobs for this week" holding out her hand for the information. Putting a black folder in her hand he started to tick of tid bits about the clients. "This one totally is a fatso, loves skimpy women. His wife always had to show skin to get his attention" he chuckles as he said this. "I think you want to get out the more disgusting clients and before you move onto the better looking ones"

I just had to laugh Hojo was the best thing you could possibly have in the morning.

"Mmmm... Ok. What else?"

I sigh at the long week ahead of me.

* * *

_Friday… _

Sasuke sat the bar, swirling his drink. He wanted to get away from the bustle of the Tokyo Times being with Karin was sometimes a handful. Thank goodness Sugiestu was there to keep Karin occupy half of the time.

He then spots _her _a shoulder length pink hair girl. Definitely gorgeous, probably out of his league but he kept an eye on her.

* * *

"Did I call it? Or did I call it?" Sakura confidently said as she sips her martini. Clutching her cell phone in her ears she could picture Tenten rolling her eyes at her. Honestly what's up with her friends and rolling her eyes at her? "Well, I didn't know he'd cheat on me!" she protested. 

"Darling all the signs were there, god I hate it when I'm right" smirking as she said this throwing her head back on the sofa. "Well I wasn't going to assume he was a liar and end up…" Tenten then stop her sentence, and Sakura immediately knew what she was going to say "Like me?" she laughs. "If you were here I would give you a slap and bring you back to reality." "Mmmm… you're right. But that's not going to stop me from giving up and finding Mr. Right!" She proclaims. "I don't know how you manage to do it Tenten, but you bounce back as if the guy never existed. Which in my opinion is the best thing to do" Sakura said. "I got to go now Sakura, have fun!" and soon the phone line went dead. "Loads of fun" Sakura remark dryly.

She was sitting in the lounge area at the bar by herself. Today was her day off, and she didn't feel like staying at home. Maybe going to all those bars on her work days made her gravitate here. Well she had one hell of a week and wanted to drown her pity in alcohol.

Soon she sees a young man in front of her. Dark skinned blonde hair and green eyes. Too bad he wasn't handsome though. Too much hair gel in his hair and a gold tooth was shining through his wide grin.

"Hi" he said to her, "Hi" she responded, _I wonder how long it will take till he leaves. _

"I saw you were alone and thought you might need some company. I also brought you a drink, here some vodka" holding out a glass to her. Well might as well make sure I don't do anything stupid as she drank some, letting the drink burn her throat. "What do you want?" I tried not to sound rude when saying it but I failed.

"Hey, baby, if you come home with me, I can show you a really good time" He winked as he said that.

Sakura mentally moan in her mind, _The hair gel must have gotten to his head. _"You know what your problem is? Your mouth is writing cheques that your body can't cash" she snap, she was irritated beyond belief now.

"What?" He said in confusion. _Oh, god not only is he lame but he's stupid too._

"Excuse me what is your name?" Sakura was going to try for a different approach, one that he could hopefully understand.

"Akira" He responded smile brighten on his face, _probably thinking he is going to get somewhere with me _

"Akira. I appreciate the courage that it took to come over to me, and try to talk to someone you barely know. Please don't take it personally…"

Again he cut her off "You have beautiful green eyes"

"Thanks but listen Akira. I'm just not interested." Sakura said as nicely as possible, before she slaps the guy across his face.

"You're welcome. So what kind of restaurant do you like?" Sakura was about to raise her hand.

Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder "Sorry, honey but I was caught in traffic. So who is this guy?" She was please to see the shock look on Akira's face.

"Oh, he was just leaving." Waving as she said this she couldn't help but have the biggest smile on her face.

Akira reluctantly got up and left. Sakura breathe a sigh, and turn to her saviour. She felt a little hot when she spots him. Tall, very tall was the first thing she thinks. He was the very definition of dark, handsome men.

Moving into the empty chair that Akira occupied he look at Sakura straight in the eyes. _Confident _she thought. "You know it takes guts to come up to someone who looks like you" He said.

"Or stupidity" She counter back. "Yes, or that" he chuckles. "But think about it, the way you dress is sending off the signal that you don't want to bother" he remarks motioning his hands down her outfit?"

"Oh? How so?" she answer curiously.

"Well you have your hair tied back, glasses perch on your nose, no heels, and cover all up. And you are drinking some strong drink meaning you are here to drown your sorrows and not get pick up" he finish with a smile.

She was a little speechless that he could figure that all out just by looking at her. "Yes, that's all true"

"And honestly how can you believe a guy like that is actually interested in not how you look but getting to know you personally"

"I wouldn't believe it either, because I would be thinking…" she trailed off.

"Thinking that he was like all the scum if men on this earth" he finish off for her. _Damn he's good_

"Exactly, but what would a guy who is actually genuinely interested in me and not my looks of course would say?" Sakura ask intent to find out what his answer was.

"Well he would say, 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I work for the Tokyo Times" Sasuke said putting out his hand. She shook it in response.

"Sakura Haruno, private investigator" pulling back she puts her hands together.

"Nice to meet you" keep his eyes train on her, he sips his drink.

"Like wise" She murmurs.

Sitting up straighter she wanted to keep this conversation going "So now that we met, you're going to ask me all these questions about myself because he is interested right?" She smirks.

"No, she probably wouldn't be interested in me" he said. The surprise was evident on her face but she bounce back

"Well, maybe she is interested in you because you saved her and is refreshing original than half the guy she met" Sakura looks at him in the eye, waiting for his response.

"Nah, even if I was. I can tell that she is not ready yet. It was nice to meet you Haruno." Sasuke said as he walks off.

Sakura can only open her mouth in surprise; _well this is the first time…_But then she smile glad that she came to the bar for once.

* * *

**A/N Also I would like to wish everyone out there a happy Valentine Day! Or as I like to call it Extortion Day! This is my gift to you )**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Tempt Fate Babe

**

* * *

**

**A.N **I just realized how stupid, and crappy "cheater catcher" sounds. Honestly I did try to think of other names, but I was drawing a blank as to one that would fit the description of someone who erm catches cheaters... anyone who can think of a better one is welcome! Anyways here is chapter three, nothing really intersting yet, probably next chapter! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tempt Fate Babe**

_Take it easy baby, take it as it comes_

_-Jim Morrison _

* * *

_Guu bar 8:25 pm_

Sitting on the bar stool again she scans the room for the guy. Sakura was sporting a dark slim suit, dark black hair, tanned skin, and glasses. Spotting him she could see him drinking himself silly not even noticing her. Well then she just had to make sure she is in his line of vision.

As she got closer she could visibly see that he was sniffing as if trying to hold in his tears, muttering something along the line "Why doesn't she make time for me…"

There has only been two times in Sakura's life where she has seen a full grown men cry. Once when her father cried when she graduated and the second time was when Naruto's girlfriend had to go away for a week and lock himself in his room for the whole week. It was like crying to men was like picking your nose and is something you can't do in public unless it is in private.

The man had tears running down his face now.

Sakura just shook her head in pity, handling a few cases like these before. The good guys that don't cheat in their relationship and who just need a hell a lot of marriage counselling.

Sitting down next to him, I can see that he even hasn't even notice me yet. _Too deep in his sorrow _"Hey there, you seem kind of down?"

"Go away! I want to suffer alone in my misery!" He said half heartily.

_This guy obviously needs some help _

Setting down her purse to face him, so she could able to record everything she continues to reel the guy out.

"I'm a certified psychologist and I know by looking at you that you have a wife who is making more money than you, who seems to be more married to her work than you, also you love your wife to death but are emotional constipated and stupid to show her how" Sakura lecture trying not to sound demeaning.

"You can tell all that just by looking at me?" His voice quivers eyes widen in surprise. _That and a whole lot more _Sakura thought to herself inspecting the man in sitting across from her. _Dishevel clothes and hair_, _looks like he been through hell and back__, a suspicious odour coming from him, big thick glasses and a plaid shirt with a stain on it. He was a man who wasn't a man unless he wife was there. Typical _she thought

"Yes, and I can help you but first you got to tell me what is hurting you right now" looking at the poor man with concern eyes.

He clutches his heart in a dramatic pose of a heartbroken man.

"I love my wife so much! But sometimes" He started to bawl. "She's so busy she doesn't have time for me!"

Patting his back in a motherly fashion she tried to cheer the guy up. _Gosh, I can see who wear the pants in this relationship._

He continues on his tirade "I try to do things for her, but it just doesn't turn out right. I got to the bar when I can't take it anymore, telling her that I'm working late. Because I know she is doing the same" his nose now has some mucus coming out.

"Look, no relationship is going to work unless you talk to her about the problems you guys are having. I'm sure that she loves you, and if she does she will understand. Also if you want to be romantic spend time with her. Because really that is all she wants, and she doesn't want you to be here drinking your self till you become piss drunk" hoping her words would consol the man.

"Yes… I … I should do that… tell her…" the fat man said in a shaky voice, trying to sound calm. "Go home to her now she's probably waiting for you. Be the husband that you were to her and want to be" she smile and was return with a happier smile from the man.

"Yes, yes! Of course, thank you…" trailing off uncertainty in his voice. "Call me Ms. Asuka"

"Thank you Ms. Asuka" He bows his head down in thanks. Taking out his wallet he was going to place some money for the drinks. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" pushing back his wallet and placing some of her own money down. _The guy needs some pity_.

Again he bow and he did so repeatedly until Sakura shoo him away.

Stepping outside she started to walk towards a bulky man. "Kenji you could go home now"

"So was he a cheater?" The large man said raising a eyebrow in question. "No, just a man in love"

* * *

_Tokyo Times 10:30 pm_

In the dark room of the Tokyo times, there were three people sitting around a table. Karin wearing a dark red suit, her hair was dishevel and it could be clearly seen that she was distress was tapping her pencil rapidly against the table, agitating the two males around her.

The white hair male had his clothes a little dishevel while the dark hair man clothes were impeccable. Papers were scatter on the table with phone numbers to photos.

_We haven't got anywhere so far! _Karin thought to herself.

"This girl has so many aliases it is ridiculous!" Suigestsu sounding disappointed tugging Karin out her thoughts. "Well what about the descriptions the people left us?" Sasuke ask him.

"All different, raging from fat to skinny, blonde to brunette, brown eyes to blue eyes, freckles, no freckles, and everything you can think of in between. It's like this girl has a multiple personality disorder…" Suigestsu said exasperated at their current findings.

"Could it be possibly be that she doesn't exist, and it's all just a coincidence?" Karin questions them looking at them expectantly as to agree with her.

The two man gave her a blank look "Nah" the two men both simultaneously said together.

"She could just be good at disguises and acting too, but Karin sometimes there is a fine line between coincidence and fate" Sasuke answers.

"She'll be tough to catch…" Suigestsu sip on his orange juice box.

"We could interview these people who were caught and their spouse and see if we can dig up any information" Sasuke said.

"You guys are acting like this is a crime scene investigation" Karin said exasperated.

"No one invited you to join, you know. You came here of you own free will" Suigestsu counter.

Immediately she flush, "Well, someone needs to be the voice of reason here!" Karin trying to convince them but failing so as she snuck glances at Sasuke.

"Right, you mean voice of annoyance" Sasuke snidely said. Again she flushes in embarrassment.

Looking at the clock Sasuke could see that it was getting closer to 11 o'clock "Well that's enough for tonight, let's head home". Getting up from his chair he put on his jacket, soon the sounds of the footsteps of his friends follow. "We'll meet here on again Friday"

* * *

_Yummyaki Resturant_

Sitting in a fancy restaurant, at the middle of it there were four women settled around a round white table. A cluster of different hair colors were around the table, a pink, blonde, brown, and black hair women created quite the unique group.

"So ladies update on everyone love lives?" Ino started flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Tenten?"

Looking quite abash she lower her head a bit "I caught my boyfriend cheating and dump him" Tenten sadly said.

"Aw, that's awful" chorus around the table. "But you are going to find Mr.Right" Sakura wink as she said this.

Tenten laugh as she took a sip from her water, "The longer it takes me to find Mr. Right, the more he's going to pay for keeping me waiting"

'Hinata, what about you?" Sakura inquire stuffing a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"Well…" the small dark hair girl mumbles, and just stuck out her hand. There lay on her finger was a ring on her engagement finger. "Oh my goodness! How did Naruto propose?" Ino screech having some people at the other tables whirl around to stare at them.

"I bet it was romantic!" Tenten gushes, putting her hands to her cheeks in admiration. .

"I bet it was stupid" Sakura counter making Ino and Tenten glare at her. "So spill how did he do it?" Sakura said making the other girls look at Hinata with eager eyes.

"Well Naruto and me had a picnic on the roof and he propose to me there It was so romantic! He got on one knee just like they do in the movies and ask me to marry him, but when we tried to leave we were lock out on the roof" Hinata sigh as she shook her head,

"Knew it" Sakura snickers, "Only Naruto would forget something stupid as keeping the door unlock".

"We are so going to be awesome bride maids" Ino squeals, clasping her hands together a glaze look over her eyes. "She is so imagining how the dresses would look like" sakura said sounding bored.

Ino snap back from her day dream and glare but then her eyes soften "I wish Shikamaru would propose to me, but knowing that lazy ass he's not going to get around to it anytime soon" she whine displease, "Even Naruto-baka propose to Hinata before Shikamaru!"

"What about you Sakura?" Hinata ask trying to get the spotlight off her, she was fidgeting quite a bit. "Sakura has no love life, she won't get off her ass to meet men, besides all the men run away from her" Ino was poking Sakura's shoulder as she said this.

"Hey, hey stop it Ino. F.Y.I, I did meet someone but I probably never meet him again" Sakura couldn't believe that her friends think that she couldn't meet men.

"No way!" Ino said in surprise. "You don't have to sound that shock Ino" Sakura said in irritation. "So …What's his name?" Ino asked.

"Ino! I'm not going to tell you his name"

Ino shrug and gave her a lopsided grin "I just want to Google him. Make sure you know he's not an ex-convict or something"

Sakura smile "You are not going to Google him" adding a tsking sound like a mother scolding a child.

"Well are you going to meet him again?" Tenten ask as she finishes her salad.

"Come on Sakura! Just give us his name, we could find out where he works and you could, you know accidentally bump into him" Ino gave a pleaded look to her.

"Look, you are guys are not meddling in my non-existent love life. Remember last time you three tried that!" Sakura lecture her friend stabbing the chicken bits savagely.

The three ladies put their heads down in shame and embarrassment, hands folded in their laps.

"Just drop it there is no way I'm going to meet him again. Let's just continue to eat our meal ok?" Sakura folded her hands on the table.

"So, how is work?" Sakura asked brightly.

_Little did she know she shouldn't tempt fate …_

* * *

**Don't know when the next update will be :X Well R and R :D**


	4. Chapter 4: And We fall in luv!

**A.N: UHHHH sorry about the chapters I fixed it, so sorry I didn't notice the change. I was fixing chapter three late at night and was going to replace it but must have switched it with chapter two. Also, I know people been commenting on my grammar, I'm so sorry. I am not the best at proofreading things, so please take pity on me! Enjoy this chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 4: We fall in love! **

_Love waits for one thing, the right moment.  
-Anna_

* * *

Sakura was miff as hell to have been on a receiving end of a car accident after the dinner. She personally blamed it on her dear friends for putting her in such a bad mood. She woke up today later than she usually did which by law of cause and effect meant that she was going to have a crappy day. Her hair wouldn't cooperate with her and ended up in a messy wave of hair. When she walking halfway down the stairs her heels snap, and she had to get flats which meant more delay. Today God must have been making her day bad on purpose.

Walking down the streets Sakura could be seen visibly yelling in her cell phones "Hana, I know I'm late. You do need to have to freaking panic; NO, I was not doing anything illegal last night! Look just getting my appointments ready and tell Hojo I'm ready for that Training to become the damn British woman, and do your damn job!" Sakura violently shoves the poor cell phone into her purse.

She whistle down for a taxi, there is not way she was going to go on a bullet train wait for bloody forever to get somewhere, and have masses of bodies that reek of sweat on her. A bright yellow taxi stop in front of her and she got in quickly. She was already late and Sakura was a _very _punctual person.

Getting into the taxi she sighs, " 14 Kinaki Street" she told the driver. Trying to fix herself, she open up a mirror to apply her makeup. She froze when she saw who was in her mirror.

"Fancy meeting you here" Sasuke smirks. "Like wise" Sakura mutter closing her compact mirror _Damn he's look like he just came out of a magazine while she look like she been run over by a truck._ "So, why are you taking the taxi? You don't look like a person who takes taxi" Sakura ask pointedly.

"I got into a car crash yesterday" Sasuke grumble immediately Sakura glares at the roof the taxi. Sasuke raise his eyebrows at the strange manner. "So, what have you been up to lately?" the taxi took a jerk. "Oh, you know the usual catching bad guys and what not" Sakura said.

"Ah, must be really exciting" Sasuke said looking at her.

"Loads of excitement" rolling her eyes are she said this. "You know I was hoping to bump into you again" He said surprising her.

"Really?"

"Really" he chuckles "Besides you aren't the types of person to be forgotten easily" "I'll take it as a compliment" Sakura commented dryly.

"You know they say '60 percent of all human communication is non verbal, body language, 30 percent is tone that says 90 percent of what you are saying isn't coming out of your mouth' and I could tell that you so far are having a bad day, so what's bugging you?" they hit a speed bump and jump a bit.

"You can read me like a book! It's quite scary" Sakura commented showing a small smile. "One of my many talents" he winks as he said this.

"Well my car was also a bit smash up in a car accident, nothing major but it's a large hindrance on my routine. I'm late for work and I broke my heels and they were my favorite one too" Sakura pouted pushing her pink hair out of the way.

"Don't worry about it there is always a silver lining around the cloud. Look if you didn't get into a car crash you wouldn't have gotten to meet me again" Sasuke said cheekily.

"True, very true" Soon the taxi comes to a stop. " Kinaki Street!" the driver yells out. "¥1,400 yen please" taking out the money she gives the exact change to the man. "Oh, this is my stop, well I'll see you around" Sakura opens the door.

"Hey wait!" Sakura stop mid way of getting out of the taxi.

"Would you like to catch a dinner sometime?" He asks.

"Like a date?" Sakura raise her eyebrows.

"No, more like an opportunity to get to know each other, how about Thursday?" Sasuke ask.

"Busy have to work" Sakura said. "Friday then?" He offers. "Um, busy also" Ok this was a fib; she's wasn't sure what would happen if she went out with a guy like Sasuke.

"Sakura, do you know the definition of persistence?" he shot back giving her a deadpan look.

"Ok, ok Saturday I'm free tell me when and where" Sakura laughs.

"Saturday is great, 7 o'clock, I'Zu restaurant at the corner of Kagurazaka and Yarai"

"Are you done yet?" The driver spat out. "Uh, yeah we were just finishing. I'll see you" Sasuke said. Sakura wave in response as she watch the taxi become smaller. Maybe today won't be such a horrible day after all.

* * *

_Let's the investigation begin! _

In a small office on one side of a wooden desk was a middle age man with greying hair, glasses looking sceptically at the three sweating reporters in front of him.

"So you three are telling me" pointing at them "…you have been secretly investigating the 'cheater catcher'" making air quotations around the last two words the editor looks amusingly at his three top reporters.

"I know it sounds far-fetch but with all due respect sir, we believe we can catch her" Sasuke said deadpan. Karin and Suigestsu nodded in agreement.

"Totally far-fetch, no one has been able to catch her yet despite the many attempts and alleged people who claim that they are her but instead are deranged people who are looking for 15 sentences of fame"

Tapping his pen on the table he smirks and looks back up to the three.

"You three have been my best reporters for Tokyo Times, managing to dig up dirt even on vacation. But this story is one that requires a lot of effort, time and money" The editor said slowly.

"But what the heck I could use a good laugh" the four of them laugh together. "But you guys better not fail" Soon the three of them shut up. "Ah! Got cha!" the three of them just gave their editor a sour look.

* * *

_Saturday… _

Suigestsu and Sasuke found themselves in a poor apartment building standing in front of the door number 13.

"Ah, investigating poor men's lives nothing sure beats it eh Sasuke" Suigestsu joked.

"Let's see name: Hiroki single, makes about ¥2,154,600 yen a year working as a car sales man oh and this is a keeper was in jail for a week for petty theft" Sasuke finish reading the man's profile. "Suigestsu knock on the door" Sasuke said. "No, it's dirty and there are some questionable stains" looking admonish at being ask.

"Just knock the door" Soon Suigestsu was knocking the door furiously. Until Sasuke just looks at him and shoves him away.

The door reveals a slob in shorts and eating a sandwich. "Who are you guys?"

"Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Suigestsu Hokkaio we are from the _Tokyo Times_. You call us having some information regarding the elusive '_Cheater Catcher'_"

"Oh yeah come in"

Sasuke and Suigestsu was disgusted by what they saw, clothes thrown around the room a half eaten pizza, papers were scatter among the small apartment.

"Dude, it looks like a pig live here or something" Suigestsu commented.

"Actually yeah, come here Bacon!" Sasuke and Suigestsu was surprise to see a pig coming out from the bathroom and into the living room.

"Can you tell us how you met her?"

"In a bar, I was out with the boys but then I saw her. She was sitting alone at the bar looking like she needed someone to talk to"

"So, how did she catch you?" Suigestsu asked scribbling the information down.

"Well… I went on a couple dates with her and I guess she recorded it or something"

"Where were these dates?" Sasuke ask.

"In my ex-girlfriend's house" the guy said nervously.

"Dude you deserved to get caught" Suigestsu sounding pained.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"She refused to take any pictures saying that she was not photogenic and didn't like taking pictures. I didn't think it was out of the ordinary seeing how a lot of women don't like taking pictures thinking that'll they turn out bad"

"How many dates did you have?"

"Four and that was it, and then she was gone. Her phone number didn't work, she didn't respond to e-mails. It was like she vanish" frowning as he said this.

Suigestsu and Sasuke just look at each other and continue on with the conversation.

* * *

Karin stood in front of a small yellow house and look back at the piece of paper. _Married for two years divorce on grounds of adultery with concrete proof. _Walking towards the white door she knocks and waited.

The door opens to reveal a short dark hair woman, looking a little peeve in the afternoon "Hello Ms. Azumi, My name is Karin and I'm a reporter with the Tokyo Times. I just wanted to ask you a few questions"

Looking unsure at the reporter she politely move out of the way "Um, Sure come on in"

"I heard that you recently broke up with you boyfriend of two years. Can you please tell me why?"

"He cheated on me" the women declare "Tea?" she offer, Karin shook her head.

"How did you find out?"

"I caught him" she said simply.

"How?" narrowing her eyes at the woman.

Narrowing her eyes at the Karin in response, the tension could be felt within the room "I just caught him, that's all"

"I heard that you had tape recordings of the alleged affair, where did you get that hm? Perhaps you had someone working for you such as the '_cheater catcher_?" Karin emphasised the two last words.

Narrowing her eyes at Karin, she spoke in a voice clearly telling her to back off, "I had them of my own accords, I did not hire anyone" Getting up she tugs on Karin arm. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Karin" and she proceed to shove Karin out the door.

Feeling a little miff, Karin was decided that this urban myth is true after all. _Well onto the next house _Karin thought sourly hoping all women weren't like her.

* * *

"Well today was a total bust" Suigestsu sip on his grape juice watching Karin pace the room.

"You guys had it easier all the women I meet were bitches" Karin complains.

Suigestsu claps "Now you know how I feel about you. It's a revelation isn't it?" Karin just glares in response, hoping to send a telepathic message of _shut up_.

"Well today wasn't such a bust we found out the way she works."

"1. She always leaves after four dates" Sasuke said.

"2. She always appears at their favourite hang out. And she doesn't come to them, they come to her" Suigestsu commented.

"3. All the divorce women had tape recordings and evidence of the affair" Karin added in.

"Nearly all of these cases were in Tokyo meaning she lives here"

Looking at the clock it was 6:30 "I have to go now"

"Where are you going?" Suigestsu ask.

"I have a date tonight" Suigestsu spray his grape juice when he heard this. Karin drops her binder in response.

"A date? Like you are romantically interested in someone?" Karin questions.

"Yes, that kind of date. Now if you excuse me I don't want to keep the lady waiting"

They watch in wonderment as Sasuke left. "Damn, I didn't know he had it in him" Suigestsu commented.

* * *

_I'zu Resturant 7:05 pm _

"Wow, this is a really nice restaurant" Sakura commented. The restaurant did look nice indeed, with dim lights, European style furniture with touches of Japanese art around the room.

Soon Sakura and Sasuke were seated at a table for two. Putting up the menus Sakura was already drooling at the number of different dishes.

"What food do you want to try?" Sakura ask excitedly.

"How about Buri Yellow shellfish, I never tried sea food before" Sasuke replied.

Waving the waiter over she smile as she said the order "Ok, can we please have the Buri Yellow shellfish? Thank you"

"Of course madam it will be out momentarily" and the waiter left their sight.

"You are looking fabulous tonight" Sasuke commented looking down at Sakura's red dress. "You don't look so bad yourself…" Sakura smile back. "What don't I get a fabulous too?" Sasuke joked.

"Ok, you are looking amazingly handsome tonight" Sakura

"You just know how to woe guys don't you" Sasuke clutches his heart. "So, tell me about yourself. You got any friends and family?" Sakura ask.

"Well I have an older brother, nasty bugger he is. Two annoying co-workers and one very loud best friend. What about you?" Sasuke ask.

"Single child and three best friends whom really are more trouble than they are worth sometimes" Sakura answer back "Don't you just hate it having annoying friends?"

"Agree. But you probably have no idea the hell I've been though" Sasuke smirks.

"Let me take a gander, since you are able to read me so well. Let me give it a try" Sakura giggles. "Alright, give a go" Sasuke look at her amusingly. "Well since you have an annoying bugger as an older brother, I'll assume that he is the perfect older son that your parents have and he always pick on you. You only have one best friend meaning that you trust far and few. Also you mention co-workers so I'll bet you are a workaholic" Sakura finish folding her hands.

Whistling Sasuke claps "Spot on, are you sure that you haven't been reading my books on "_How to read a people?_" Sasuke said. "Nah, its woman intuition you know! Fabulous thing that women have developed over the years" Sakura answer.

Soon the waiter returns with a shellfish with yellow filling in it. "Your Buri Yellow shellfish is served. Enjoy"

"Thank you" They both said together.

"Wow, this is really tasty" said through a mouthful of the food. Sakura was in heaven right now. "Yeah, delicious" Sasuke said but not looking as please as she was with the dish.

"Is it me or is it a little itchy in here?" scratching his neck.

"Sasuke are you allergic to sea food?" Sakura narrows her eyes at Sasuke while putting some of the shellfish in her mouth.

"No, no! Well at least I don't think so, why" he said slowly.

"Well your lip is swollen" pointing at the said appendage.

"It's just swollen, I mean this fish tastes really good" and to prove his point he ate another one. Sasuke didn't want his date to end this early and he would be damn if it was stop by some petty food allergy. "Sasuke stop it! You don't have to pretend you like the food" She snatch the half third half eaten shellfish out of his hand.

He started to wheeze and Sakura started to panic. Soon people at other tables look on with interest. "Somebody call 911!" Sakura shriek as Sasuke fell out of his chair. Sasuke saw everything got dark.

_Eating shellfish, fuck what a way to die… _

* * *

_Hospital _

"How is he doctor?" Sakura ask the tall man before her.

"He's fine, just a moderate allergic reaction he should be good to get up tomorrow but he'll be staying the night here" the doctor smile. The distress that was apparent on Sakura's face now melted away and she bow to thank the doctor. "May I go see him?" "Sure you can, I dare say being in a hospital room by yourself isn't the most fun you'll have, besides I heard your date got interrupted by his allergies" moving aside to let Sakura in. Sakura duck her head blushing as she heard those words.

Stepping inside the room she could see Sasuke lying on the white sheets, his eyes barely open, but alive. "Hey how are you?"

"Fine, God that must have been the worst date you ever had" Groaning mentally.

"No, actually it was pretty fun. You know that was my first time riding in an ambulance?" Sakura joked.

Laughing tiredly he was glad she had a sense of humour, because he sure as hell didn't know what to say. "You probably going to go home now, our date was ruin anyways" he said bitterly.

"No, no it still can be salvage" Sakura said optimistically. "How? I'm suck in this hospital feeling more like crap then the first time I was in a fight"

"Well you can still talk right" Sakura chirped. "I was lucky I didn't inflame my vocal cords or something from eating those darn shellfish" Sasuke scoff earning a brandishing look from Sakura.

"Well then let's just talk; it is what human interaction is about" she smile sitting down on a chair beside him. "So, this is the part where you say something witty"

"Ever been in love?" his voice strain as he said this. "Did you hit your head too?" Sakura touch his head pretending to look for a wound. "No, I really want to know" swatting her hands away from his head.

Sitting back in her chair she answer "Well yeah, he was my first and only love so far" Sakura fist her hands together.

"What happen?"

"We … um… broke up" she said slowly.

"He was the one who dumped you, right?" smiling a bit at Sakura. Sakura eyes clearly show surprise. "It's in your voice"

"Well you are right about that, but not once but twice" she groused.

"Why would you go back to that moron twice?" Sasuke complain

"Because it's like you said I was in love with him, and love made me blind" Sakura conceded with a sigh.

"Ah, that explains your hatred of men" Sasuke said pointedly.

"Since we are on the topic of _love,_ what about you were you ever in love?" titling her head in a curious fashion.

"I thought I was until I caught her cheating on me" Sakura cringe when she heard this. "I sometimes wonder why she would cheat on me. Did I do something wrong? Did I give her enough time, I ask her one time you know…"

"What did she say?"

"She just said she fell out of love"

Silence fell between them both. "I couldn't stand to be around her seeing her happy with someone else that wasn't me so I move to Tokyo a few months later to take a job as a reporter at the _Tokyo Times_."

"I guess we both been hurt by love"

"No, not by love just by the people" Sasuke said his voice sounding sleepy. "Go to sleep Sasuke, the doctor says you need rest if you want to go back to work again" Sasuke was already snoring.

"Aw, what a baby…" Sakura tease even though he didn't hear her. Smiling she sat down in the chair and watch him.

* * *

_Morning_

Groaning Sasuke felt like he woke up from a dream. Getting up slowly from his bed he looked around the Hospital room but he saw Sakura no where in sight. "Argh! She must have thought I was such an idiot! Why couldn't you stop eating the damn shell fish!" his words muffle by the pillow.

"Hey, are you having another allergic reaction?"

Sasuke shot up from the pillow and see Sakura with two cups of coffee and breakfast in her hands. "Um, yeah but it's gone now" Sasuke sniff to add to the effect.

"Well, I decided to get you some breakfast because I know hospital food is horrible" Sakura said as she open the table on the bed and set down a breakfast burrito and a coffee. "I got you a dark coffee" brushing off imaginary dust off her shirt.

"How did you know I like my coffee like this?" taking the sip of the coffee and than inhaling its addictive smell.

"I don't know, I just felt it" she shrug as she said this.

"You just felt it?" a sound a disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, I just felt it" sounding a little surprise at her answer.

"What are you, telepathic too? You're just loads of surprises aren't you"

"Well, I have to go to work. The doctor said you can leave today. Oh and also he left these…"she shoves some needles in his lap and a pamphlet on allergies. "… well I see you around"

Sasuke watch as she left and then realization hit him.

_Damn it I forgot to get her number again! _

* * *

_Kasumi Fashion Studio _

Ino stood on an elevated stage as a designer was furiously working around her. Sakura and Tenten were lounging on the sofa. Tenten had a lab top in her lap while Sakura was busy scribbling down notes.

"Working on a new article Tenten?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on the recent robbery in Tokyo" clicking away at her lab top at amazing speed.

"Sakura, I tried to call you last night where were you?" Ino ask disappointed. The designer was scurrying around Ino putting pins and ribbons on the dress.

"Well… I was on a date" Both women snap their heads to Sakura. "A date! And why wasn't I informed!" Ino screech as she stomp her foot. "Miss.Ino stop moving so much or this dress will never be done!" the designer was clearly in distress.

"It's typical of Sakura to hold out on us, so tell us about the date" Tenten ask slamming her lab top shut looking quite offended.

"Well it wasn't like the other dates I had before. I err… um… he collapse and we hate to go to the hospital" Sakura quietly said sounding awfully like Hinata.

"Sakura I know you don't trust men a lot but do you have to try to kill them?" Tenten looking at Sakura with scrunch eyebrows.

"Well, I had an interesting date, although I would like to meet him. Too bad I didn't get his number" setting her chin in an upturn palm.

Tenten snap her fingers "Hey is it the same guy that you talk about at the yummyaki restaurant?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was the same one"

"And you said you'll never see him again" Tenten sicker. "Well I'm allow to be wrong once in a while"

"This is just great! Sakura went on her first date in five years I might add, and Hinata is getting married!" Ino squeal as she said this.

"Speaking of Hinata, where's she?" Tenten ask looking at them

"She's with Naruto planning the wedding right now" Sakura look up to the ceiling with hooded eyes.

"Oh, I bet it's going to be amazing! They must be coming up with some fantastic ideas!"

* * *

_Naruto's Messy Apartment..._

Hinata was busy writing down the flower arrangements while Naruto sat across from her. "Hm, orange and purprle flowers would be nice, oh I should add white in their too." Soon Naruto's voice jolts her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata, I want you to take a look at this list of ideas I have for the wedding" Sliding a piece of paper across the table.

Picking up the paper she gave Naruto a bright smile _How nice he wants to contribute! _"Sure Naruto. I'm sure they are fantastic ideas" Hinata smile _honestly how bad can the ideas be?_

Looking at the paper she begun to read.

"_1. Ramen for the reception AND ONLY RAMEN" _A wide grin took over Naruto's face as she said this. "Naruto, I don't think this a good idea, we need variety of different food at the reception not just ramen"

"But ramen comes in different flavours, miso, chicken, beef, and… and… more than I can count!" Naruto explain. "We can have one dish of Ramen, not 15" and she crossed it out.

"_2. Hench men?" _looking at her fiancée with a raised eyebrow giving the please explain look. "Think about it Hinata, what is the point of having groomsmen when I don't even groom myself much, and I need others to groom for me? Besides henchmen are so much cooler than groomsmen! They are more loyal and they can wear those cool mask and come out flying from the ceiling with swords!" mimicking the moves of sword fighting while saying this.

"Naruto, you don't have to have them to groom for you, you can call them whatever you want in private but not in public and in front of my family ok?" Hinata was loosing her patience there were three more items on the list to go.

"_3. Setting myself on fire" _Hinata's eyes widen at this one. "Do you want to kill yourself Naruto!" and she began to slap him. "Hinata stop hitting me!" calming herself down Hinata withdrew herself from her husband to be.

"I'm not going to kill myself, or how else am I able to see your face everyday?" Hinata blush at this. "Besides loads of people do it on T.V, I just need a certified teacher. Besides most weddings are a blur nothing interesting happens at them and people forget about it. **BUT** if I set myself on fire, the guests will never forget about our wedding! Imagine them saying _Do you remember Hinata and Naruto wedding? OH yeah the groom set himself on fire that was one wicked wedding" _

"No, Naruto. No bodily damage at this wedding, although we can have a bonfire maybe..." She crosses it out. Naruto nodded in agreement _just take what you can _Naruto thought

"_4. Ninja Theme Wedding" _Hinata rejected this idea the fastest before Naruto can protest.

"_5. Wedding invitations that play a personalized message" _This is not a bad idea Naruto, giving a nod of approval. Naruto eyes grew happier at finally having one of his ideas consider. "But what kind of message would you put?"

Clearing his throat he begin to sing _"Oh dear guestsss, you are invited to the wedding of Naruto and Hinataaaa!"_ Hinata cringe at Naruto's awful singing voice, and cut him off by throwing the wedding binder at him.

Needless to say Hinata banish Naruto from making decisions.

* * *

_Ah being in love! So Sweet!_

* * *

**A/n I hope you enjoy that last little bit, a little side story for Hinata and Naruto. Bwahahaha Naruto always cracks me up. Someone ask me where I got this idea from. Well I got it from reading an article in Cosmopolitan. And I thought what must be going through her head when she catches cheaters, and I wonder if she ever had a romance and what not. And from there this story was created. **

**R and R **


	5. Chapter 5: Smile Baby

**A/n here is the latest chapter, enjoy. Also a big hug x100 to my beta tragic serenade. You make me smile like I'm stupid. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Smile Baby**

_"Make me immortal with a kiss."  
--Christopher Marlowe_

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a mirror wearing a dark navy pencil skirt accompanied by a white blouse and her hair up in a bun. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rose Ichigo, would you like to sit on the couch with me?" She smiled as she looked at Hojo who was sitting down, a pensive look upon his darling face. "I heard they have the best champagne here, we should try it." 

"How is my accent?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side, scrutinizing her look. Maybe she should wear glasses; it would make her look smarter.

"No, no. Don't say couch say _sofa¸_ and remember when you order champagne you ask for a _bottle of champagne." _He sighed as he said this. "Try it again." He waved his hand in a circling motion as he finished correcting her mistakes. Sakura huffed, inhaled and started again, "Nice to meet you, my name is Rose Ichigo, would you like to accompany me on the sofa? Ah, I heard that they have the _best_ bottles of champagne here" she smiled brightly as she finished.

Hojo clapped, "That was perfect, now we need to pick the perfect outfit."

Hojo casually strolled to the other side of the room and opened a closet. The closet was filled to the brim with clothing of all sorts. Sakura had no idea how Hojo managed to put that much clothing into the small piece of furniture.

"Ok, let's see. This victim likes smart women and has a thing for British accents. Oh, and remember he likes to talk about biology." Sakura nodded and committed the information to memory.

Throwing her a dark suit he winked, "Knock em' dead on Friday."

"Of course, the man won't know what hit him" she smiled.

Suddenly, Sakura gasped as she looked at the time.

"Oh, I need to get to Hinata's wedding rehearsal! Thanks a million Hojo, got to go!" She shouted as she sped out of the room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alfonso – St.Lucarne Church **_

_Naruto and Hinata's wedding wehearsal _

In a lavish building there were windows as high as the ceiling adorning the walls. There sat little Hinata on the church benches looking worryingly at her watch. "Where could Naruto be? I really hope he's ok and not in a ditch somewhere." Her legs trembled as she said this.

"Where are the groomsmen and Naruto? Hinata is having one of her worrying fits." Ino bit her bottom lip looking at Hinata, who was now clutching her dress, apprehensively. Naruto was an hour late, and it seems he was forgetting how uneasy Hinata gets when someone is late, and to their wedding rehearsal no less.

The door slammed open causing everyone in the vicinity to jump. In walked Naruto, a grin plastered onto his face and sunglasses perched atop his nose with his 'entourage' behind him. "Oh, here they are!" Sakura yelled in relief as she saw Naruto coming down the aisle.

"Welcome, my henchman, to the rehearsal!" Naruto gave a cheesy grin as he spread his arms out wide. "_Henchmen? _I'm not even going to ask." Tenten muttered putting her hands to her cheeks, she was used to Naruto's stupid-ness so it was better not to ask and just go with the flow. Soon someone was clutching onto Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, how dare you come in late acting like a diva when you know this is important to me!" Hinata said in a shrill voice. "Erm, I'm sorry, love?" he said nervously, she released his ears and stomped her little feet towards the altar. The others just laughed seeing how much of a wimp Naruto is when Hinata is around.

Sakura look at the groomsman who came in, she could see Shikamaru there, Ino was currently clutching onto him, Kiba was there looking smug as ever. And then she looked upon the last person, the smirk on his ever present face. _Sasuke. _

Walking towards her he stops in front of her shocked face, "Ah, we so have to stop bumping into each other like this."

"You guys know each other?" Naruto asked looking confusedly between them. Finding her voice she croaked out a feeble, "yeah."

"How do you know Naruto?" Tenten piped up from the back. "Oh, me and Naruto were friends back in Okinawa," Sasuke answered. _Small world we live in, _Sakura thought.

"Can we please go on with the wedding rehearsal? I have a wife and kids to get home to," the irritated priest called from the altar.

"Ah yes!" Naruto exclaimed, "Come on we got to get the show on the road!"

As the brides maid went down the aisle bickering could be heard from the girls. "I can't believe you didn't tell me who he was!" Ino said in a harsh whisper. "I don't have to tell you every aspect of my life," she bit back. "We're best friends, it's an unwritten rule that you have to tell me everything!" She purposely stomped on Sakura's toe with her high heel. "Ouch! Ok, fine, I'll tell you later, you violent pig," she muttered darkly.

"Excellent, well are you guys an item?" They were walking forward and almost reaching the altar. "I don't even know myself…" Sakura said in a dejected voice.

Soon the groomsman proceeded down the altar.

"Hey, Shikamaru, do you have her cell phone number?"

"I hope you don't mean Ino." Shikamaru muttered while walking slowly. "No, Sakura's cell phone number," Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, I don't have it. But Ino probably would."

"Can you get it for me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll get it for you. Ino practically has Sakura on speed dial," Shikamaru answered.

"Can you guys be any slower?" Naruto said irritably. This time the priest smacked Naruto's head.

* * *

_Sakura's Office..._

"Sakura, here is the money received from the clients. Good job. And on a brighter note you got one more job to do, the four date one" Hojo said running a hand through his dark hair.

Her cell phone began to ring playing an embarrassing tune which received a raised eyebrow from her co-workers.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sakura." _The voice cackled from the other end. Her eyes widened, "Sasuke?"

"_The one and only."_ He answered.

"How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you." Sakura's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"_I got it from Shikamaru, who got it from Ino. I have to say, Ino was more than please to give me your number." _

Sakura scowled at her best friend's betrayal, although she had to admit she did deserve it.

"_I was thinking about how I owe you another date." _

"Oh do you now? I wasn't aware that you were in debt." Sakura released a small smile.

"_Oh you know, the whole almost killing myself and you having a date in a hospital bed isn't a date according to me." _

"Alright, but you better promise to show me an awesome date."

"_How about Friday night_?"

Sakura looked at Hojo and put her hand over the phone, and whispered, "Can I go out on Friday?" Hojo crossed his arms and mouthed a 'no.' "Um, Friday's no good. I have an investigation to do, double homicide, very important."

"_Saturday?" _

"Nope, no can do, the investigation extends into the next day." Sakura said as she saw Hojo shaking his head. Sakura just banged her head on her desk at her bad luck.

"_How about Sunday?"_

Hojo nodded his head in affirmation for this one, giving Sakura a thumbs-up.

"Sure, what time?" Sakura smiled.

"_6:15."_

She raised her eyebrows, "P.M right?" She wrote down the information into her agenda.

"_No, A.M." _

"This is crazy, I am not a morning person!" She shrieked into the phone.

Laughing can be heard from the other side of the cell phone, _"Well Sunshine, on Sunday you are going to be. Oh, and also, it is a surprise. I'll meet you at your house. See you Friday." _A tone finishes the conversation and Sakura snaps her cell phone shut.

"So, is there something you forgot to tell me Sakura?" Hojo asked looking at Sakura while waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, just shutup"

* * *

_Friday _

Sakura's eyes felt heavy and she felt like going to sleep at that instant. Sipping a cup of coffee to sub stain her posture she felt that Sasuke was a sadist making her get up in the wee hours of the morning. It was painful. Mornings to Sakura start at 10 am not at 7 am, which is an ungodly hour.

At least she looked good; she was wearing a light blue sweater with a white sweater underneath and a white skirt accentuating her hips.

Not a moment too soon, she sees a black car drive up into her driveway. The window rolled down revealing Sasuke in a dark navy sweater, smirking at her.

"Good Morning."

"More like Good Night, the sun hasn't risen yet," she muttered drinking a gulp of her coffee.

"So where is this surprise date?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Well get into the car and I'll take you there." He said getting out of the car and opening the door for her. She was about to get into the car when he stopped, "I forgot, you have to wear this blindfold too."

"A blindfold?" she takes it in her hand.

"Are you taking me to some top secret government facility that houses aliens? Because I've always wanted to have date there" She clasped the blindfold in between her hands in mock admiration.

"No, if I wanted to do that I would have just knocked you out," he deadpanned. "Joking, anyways it's just so that the surprise won't be spoiled. Anyways, close your eyes. Sakura followed his instructions obediently. She could feel his warmth behind her. Pushing her hair out of the way he began to blind fold her.

She liked the way his fingers ran through her hair. Just as she was enjoying the moment the blind fold tightened around her head and she felt her body being gently moved into the passenger seat.

Being blinded folded and in Sasuke's car was not the way she wanted her date to start. She couldn't even see his face! She felt the car jerk and move to the right; soon they were driving smoothly along the highway.

"So, can I guess what the surprise is?" she asked.

"You already guessed, besides I don't want you to figure it out yet, you are quite the little clever one. You just go to trust me" she felt the car jerk to the left.

Sakura visibly pouted. "Well how am I'm suppose to trust you when you won't tell me where we are going? And wearing this blindfold doesn't help." She said exasperated.

"Well, do you remember when you were little and you had to do those little trust exercises where you had to close your eyes with your arms crossed and fall back? Trusting the person behind you to catch you?"

"Yeah." she answered.

"Just trust me. I won't let you fall."

They suddenly came to a stop and she felt Sasuke's hand take her own as he helped her out of the car. She heard the sounds of people around her and she thought she heard a sound like something was blowing up.

"Ok, we're here. Are you ready now?"

"I'm ready as ever."

"Alright, now I'm taking the blind fold off in 1, 2, and 3." Sakura's blind fold fell off and her eyes widened at what she saw. There on the expansion of an endless field were hot air balloons littering the ground. People were visibly shouting orders and ensuring the hot air balloons were ready.

"I'm scare of heights!" Sakura visibly blanched seeing one of the hot air balloons already rising.

"Oh really? Well this will be a good way to conquer your fear." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Soon a stocky man came over, his hair was grey but he had the kindest look on his face.

"Yeah, a sure fire way to conquer you fear. I mean let's take one giant leap forward and fly hundreds in a hot air balloon with no safety measure. That sure is going to conquer my fear." Sakura retorted sarcastically.

The stocky man walked up to them and gave them a smile that reached his eyes. "Sasuke, are you and your date ready to fly?" He asked gesturing towards the hot air balloons. "Yup Manji, we are." Sasuke held Sakura's hand as he led her towards one of the red hot air balloons.

"Ok Sasuke, I trust you know how to work this beauty, right?" Manji asked him as he secured the sand sacs at the edge of the basket. "Of course, I learned from the best didn't I?" the old man nodded to Sasuke. "You know how to operate a hot air balloon?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a man of many talents" he winked as he said this, reminding her of their first 'date'.

Walking to the stake Manji then released the air balloon, saluting Sasuke as they begin to rise up.

The balloon rose higher and Sakura felt the fear that clutched at her heart every time she faced her worst fear. Her breathing got a little more erratic as they went up higher. She felt Sasuke's arm wound around her, his arms running down her own in attempt to cease her heavy breathing.

Sakura clutched onto Sasuke's shirt in fear and then she heard him laugh. Looking at him with a pissed off look she scolded him, "Why the hell are you laughing when I'm in danger!?"

"You're not in danger" he responded.

"I bet you do this to all the girls, exploit their fears and have them clinging onto you while you laugh internally at their pain. You sadist" she hissed.

"No, no. You are rationalizing this situation into your favour. Come on Sakura, just look at the scenery, the sun is about the rise" he pointed toward the horizon. Sakura glanced behind her and gasped as she saw the sun was indeed rising. Soon all the fears flew out of her mind. "It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"Aren't you glad that you came up here despite your fear of heights?" all Sakura could do is nod. The light engulfed them as the sun rose up, fully soaking the two in warmth. She glanced back at Sasuke and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." She felt this feeling she couldn't' explain when she looks into his eyes, her heart, perhaps, flutters but she doesn't care. Sasuke leaned forward and both their lips met in a sweet kiss. Sakura happily responded. Sakura ran her hands up onto his face and into his hair while his hands slid up from her hips to her hair.

The kiss was everything and so much more that she could have wanted, and she didn't want it to stop.

_It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul!_

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata's Wedding Registry _

In the large living room of the Hyuga household on the sofa there on the sofa sat Hinata and Naruto clearly lock on the lab tops in front of them furiously clicking away. They both were wearing matching clothing. Both were wearing a light blue sweater with a white collar shirt underneath and black slacks. They looked like an adorable couple, planning their wedding and oh so in love.

"Ok, Naruto let me see your list for the gifts and you can see mine, ok?" Despite the fact that Hinata banned Naruto from making important decisions in the wedding it didn't change the fact that he inputs his opinions from time to time. Today they are doing a wedding gift registration and it was something that couples had to do together.

Switching seats on the sofa they begin to scroll across each other's list.

Hinata looked at the first item on Naruto's list and immediately felt annoyed.

"_**Item #72972789 Toaster that can write messages on bread**_

_This fantastic item can burn messages onto your toast, a fun appliance for any family!" _she read out loud.

"A _toaster _that _writes_?" Hinata asked her tone disbelieving.

"Hey, I have you know that is very useful!" Naruto responded defending the toaster. "What message would you put on it that would be useful?" Hinata challenged him.

"Simple, '_apply butter here'_ so you will never be confused on what to put on toast" Naruto crossed his arm proudly.

"No." Hinata said tersely and clicked the delete button. Naruto sputtered and his face screw up in a comical shock face. "Well Miss. Ban-Naruto-from-making-decisions-and-deletes-everything-he wants! Let's look at what you have for your wedding registry! Look at this one." He shouted.

"_**Item#90547185 All in one mixer, blender, chopper, juicer, processor, heater and timer! **_

_Have all the cooking appliances you will ever need in one amazing machine!" _

"Who the hell needs that much buttons and functions on a goddamn machine that looks like it weighs more than an elephant?" He stabbed the poor lab top screen for emphasis.

"I have you know that it is more practical and it saves time looking for all those different appliances."

"Nope, it's a piece of junk that costs ¥215,340." Naruto clicked on the delete button. "Naruto you bum! Ooooo!"

Flicking her long dark hair she plopped back down onto the sofa. "Let's see what other crap you put on the registry" Hinata viciously pulled the lab top onto her lap.

"_**Item#208998684 A table double as a bat and shield**_

_You will never have to fear again! With this clever piece of furniture, when in danger it transforms into a bat and shield, and when the battle is over you can have a cup of tea!" _she read out loud and ended with a disgusted sound.

Hinata was going to pull her dark hair out. "This is stupid, why would you want this ugly piece of furniture? It looks like it belongs in a junkyard!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if we were in danger and the only thing you had around you was that table and the sofa!" He argue.

"Oops- sorry I accidentally pressed the delete button" she pouted.

"That was no accident Hinata! Oh look at this! _**Item #41675183 Custom Engraved Wedding pencils, **_what a piece of crap." Suddenly Naruto face turned into a fake frown. "Oops- I accidentally deleted your_ entire list_!" he yelled.

Hinata's usual pale face was now a raging red. All the frustration that Hinata felt during the whole course of the wedding planning from the cake to the guest list was unleashed. She was at her wits end and Naruto had just given her the final push.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she tackled Naruto with so much force that they slammed onto the floor. Hinata was about to bang his head with the lab top and Naruto had his arms crossed in defence but at that exact moment a butler of the Hyuga family walked in.

_Thank God! My prayers were answered! _Naruto thought as he saw his saviour at the door eyeing the two with the utmost shock expression and a red face to accompany it. "Um – well… your presence is requested by your father, Miss. Hinata and Master Uzumaki" bowing he turned and left a little too quickly.

Hinata snapped out of her anger and got up. She walked out the door, acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Naruto just laid there, relieved that he got away alive.

_I can't wait till the Wedding is over. _

* * *

**A/n I just love Naruto's antics don't you? R and R**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Go!

**A.N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, they make me feel happy! Ah, this chapter is slightly longer I might be hitting a writer's block soon OH NO! Haha, but hopefully I'll get around that and continue the story. Enjoy the chapter **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Let's Go! **

_If you can't beat them, arrange to have them beaten.  
__-- George Carlin_

* * *

_Sakura's Apartment_

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten are currently sitting in a neat, clean apartment. Hinata and Ino sat on the sofa, whereas Sakura and Tenten sat on the floor across form them a small chocolate coloured table was between the ladies.

"How is the wedding going Hinata?" Sakura asked as she munched on some chips. "Well, it's going well, except for one problem." Hinata answered.

"What's the problem?" Tenten asked from a distance giving Hinata a disparaging look. It was pretty obvious that Hinata was stressed out right now, and that is why Sakura called for a girl's night out again. _Poor Hinata._

"Naruto." Hinata responded quickly.

The three ladies stopped eating their chips midway from their mouths. "You guys are having another one of those love quarrels, aren't you? Come on Hinata, let it all out." Ino said while consoling as she rubbing Hinata's back.

She tightened her jaw and let out a sigh, "First off, I love Naruto with all my heart but that man does not know how to plan things. He was completely useless. I mean I gave him all these wedding magazines to read, took him to the food tasting which he insisted that the perfect food for the wedding would be ramen, then when we went to choose invitations he was clueless on what font to use." A frown was beginning to appear on Hinata's face. "I remember asking him what he thought our wedding needed and all he answered was, _1. Ramen, 2.Booze, and 3. Some minister dude._"

_Valid point_, the three thought. But they reckoned that Naruto was just being Naruto. "Oh, Hinata! Don't worry! This is just the wedding, remember all the good times you and Naruto had, you know that planning isn't Naruto's strong point." They reassured.

"You're right; I guess the stress of the wedding is getting to me. But I'll be happy when we are done."

"So, Sakura, I heard that you went on a date with Sasuke," Ino said slyly.

"Ino, stop pretending you didn't hear. You deliberately set us up." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino.

"Ok, alright, I confess. But tell me, where did you guys on your date? Did you guys make out?" Ino asked.

"We kissed." Sakura said all too quickly.

"You what?"

"Kissed…"

"How was the kiss? Describe it!" Ino gushed, her eyes full of excitement. She was jumping up and down on the couch adjacent from Sakura.

Putting her hands to her cheeks Sakura gushed, "Ino, the kiss was amazing!" A chorus of _Awe's_ went around the room between the three women.

"Well, we were in a hot air balloon, I was scared but then he comforted me. First, we looked into each other eyes, and then leaned into an amazing kiss. His hands were on my hips but then they went up to my hair." Sakura narrated as she demonstrated with her hands.

"Wow that sounds like a hot kiss." Tenten murmured. The four of them nodded on agreement.

The four women sighed in bliss reminiscing their own amazing kiss.

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto sat upon his lazy boy chair as Shikamaru sat on the couch beside him. "I never want to leave this chair." He clutched the armrest to reiterate his point.

"Why?" A voice asked from the fridge.

"Because I never thought planning a wedding was this hard! Being in this chair makes all my problems go away. And it's oh so comfortable." Naruto chirped.

"It can't be that hard." Sasuke responded.

Naruto eyes widened at Sasuke's statement, "Not that hard? Dude, it's ridiculously hard. I'm utterly convinced that males are lacking a gene that allows them to plan weddings. I feel so bad when I'm around Hinata." He gave a pout as he said this.

"God damnit Naruto, don't you have anything else besides Ramen, coke, and some questionable looking cheese?" Kiba asked as he got up from the fridge with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"All the healthy junk is at Hinata's house," he then turned back to the two other men.

"I swear, prior to this whole experience called 'p_lanning a wedding_,'" He made air quotations while he said this, "I thought you only needed three things at the wedding." He held out three fingers to show them. "Number one, Booze," one finger went down, "Number two, some priest dude," the second finger went down, "And three, RAMEN!" the third finger went down. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "But man, there is so much more!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba just looked at Naruto and then groaned in response. "I don't know if I should congratulate you on coming to your senses or pity you." Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, do you want coke or coke?" Kiba ask holding the two cans to show them. "Just throw them." Shikamaru said.

"Here, catch." Tossing Sasuke and Shikamaru a can of coke Kiba went back to the couch where the other guys were.

"I heard you went on a date with that Sakura chick." Kiba said opening the can of coke with a hiss. Sasuke nodded in response.

"So did you guys kiss?" Kiba asked taking a sip.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto all nodded in approval.

"Tounge?" Naruto asked as he inhaled the ramen's scent.

"Yeah."

"Awesome." The three men said simultaneously

_Sakura's Apartment_

Ino grinned slyly at Sakura.

"See! The woman who said that love wasn't for her is in loooovveee." Ino stressed the last part as long as possible. "Yeah, in looooooveeee." Tenten laughed mimicking Ino.

"Ino, Tenten!" Sakura blushed as she covered her face with the pillow. "I said it's not like love!"

"So then do you really, really like him?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Stare, Stare.

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment_

"So do you think you like her?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise and then closed his eyes in a pose of thought.

Stare, Stare.

* * *

Sasuke thought to himself, Sakura was definitely someone you didn't forget. Her voice just makes him smile, and was witty funny, and makes him laugh like he was six year old again. She was beautiful, a bit stubborn but she had such a charming nature. And he realizes that he may be falling for her "Yeah, I like her" he said seriously. 

* * *

Did she really like, like him? Sasuke was a guy that could make her believe in everything. He was suave, but of course there are some sweet goof offs. He was endearing, witty (so she could hold a decent conversation with him) despite the fact that he was stubborn as hell too. He brought out the best in her and she could talk to him for hours.

"Yeah, I really, really like him." Sakura responded allowing a small smile to over take her face.

* * *

_Oh baby this feels like loveeeee_

* * *

_Fiji Gentlemen's Bar Friday_

"What do you think of Charles's Darwin Theory of Evolution?" The man asked Sakura.

"I think it's a brilliant theory, and I especially admire him for his amazing five years of observations and coming up with theory of descent with modification." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Yes, I always thought that too. Although, people do think that Darwin's theory is missing a few things, but that's what made him brilliant. He acknowledged the faults in this book, _Origin of Species._"

Sakura nodded in agreement. _I wish this guy would stop talking. _

"You know, I have never met a person like you who loves biology as much as I do. And looks as great as you do," the man blushed at this. "You are positively the most amazing person I've met; you are something like out of a dream." His eyes were glazed over as if he was love sick.

"Thank you." In Sakura's mind she felt happy that this was the last date they would be having. _Heh, try to find me later you bastard._

"Oh look at the time; I have to go home now." Sakura said faking a false sad voice. The man kissed her on the cheek and waved good-bye as she left the bar.

Throughout the whole date Sakura couldn't help but feel that she was betraying Sasuke. They were in some kind of relationship, even though it wasn't well defined it was one to say the least. And here she was in a Bar on a _date _with _another man! _

* * *

_Ino's apartment the next day…_

Closing her eyes Sakura sipped some of her Nestea. "Ino, I cant' take it anymore!"

"Take what anymore?" Ino asked as she put some sugar into some dough. Looking critically at her work she took a little taste of the dough. "Argh! That was salt, blast it!"

"I feel like a cheater!" Sakura huffed in her upturned palm.

"You're not Sakura!" Ino said as she threw her dough into the garbage. "Such a waste of fine food to be." Ino muttered looking sadly at the garbage can.

"Yes, I am! I'm lying to Sasuke about work when I'm going out on dates with like five different men a week." Sakura moans as she puts her head in her hand in shame.

"Sakura, your job entails you to date these men for evidence." Ino pointed out as she washed the dishes.

"I feel like a cheater who catches other cheaters." Sakura paused for a moment. "Did that sound as stupid as I thought it did?"

Ino only grinned and nodded in response.

"I need to get rid of these feelings of guilt!" She clutched her head. "Well you know what they said about overcoming guilt" Ino said scrubbing the bowl in the sink.

"What do they say?"

"You have to go to the source and get rid of it. You know, take a break." Sakura nodded dumbly at Ino's answer.

"Of course I need to get rid of this whole problem!" Sakura said with excitment. "I gotta go Ino! See ya later!"

"Anytime Sakura..." she trail off as she saw Sakura sped out of her Apartment.

* * *

_I think I'm going crazy with love… _

* * *

_Tokyo Times_

"Is it me or does Sasuke seem happier now a days?" Sugiestsu asked sitting on the chair with his legs propped up. "Yeah, I noticed that too." Karin said in a grumpy voice clutching onto her clipboard.

"Do you think it has to do with that chick he's dating?" he asked, hoping he wasn't to a nerve with Karin. "I hate to admit it, but I think it's because of her too."

"Speak of the devil." Sugiestsu remarked as Sasuke walked into the room.

"I have a brilliant idea on how to snuff her out." Sasuke said smiling.

"Really now? And, pray tell, what would that be?" Sugiestsu said in a chipper voice.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'To catch a thief set another thief to catch them?" They raised an eyebrow as he said this.

"So you're saying to catch her we have to let her catch us first?" Karin responded.

"Exactly"

"What do you mean?" Sugiestsu asked holding out his carton of peach juice.

Sasuke inwardly groaned, sometimes he wondered how Sugiestsu became one of the top reporters. "Well we have to find one of these women that hire her, get the referral number, and well, one of us has to be the alleged cheater to lure her out." he explained.

"But I already tried getting the number" Karin said exasperated.

"There is a reason why you were unsuccessful." Sugiestsu said as she raised her eyebrows.

Karin raised her clipboard and smacked him on the head. "Ouch, sensitive spot, I probably lost some brain cells because of you"

"It's probably the last of them anyways." Sugiestsu glared at her and went back to sipping his peach juice.

"Anyways, you guys, we bribe them for the information." he said as he rested his chin on his palm.

"What if they don't take the money?" Karin pointed out. "Anybody who is sane enough will take the money." he snapped.

Raising her hand she yells, "If that is the case, then I vote Sugiestsu!"

"Why me?" he barked at Karin suddenly.

Karin just shrugged her shoulders, "You seem like the cheating type."

A gasp can be heard clearly from the white hair man, Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his dramatic antics. "Why, I never! I hope you know I am an honest man." Sugiestsu said indignantly with his nose in the air.

"Oh right, like when you cheat on your tax returns!" Karin pointed her finger accusingly.

"Hey, I'm all for the government making cute parks and schools with our tax dollars but you know the government is using most of the money to squander their ploys to take over the world" he said seriously.

"Right, like the time your theory of aliens was secretly putting clues in times magazine of bomb coordinates and reported it to the FBI?" she scoffed as she said this.

"I have you know I had some solid evidence!" he defended.

Karin looked at him hard, "Right, right"

Sasuke turned to her, "Karin"

"Yes!" she said all a little to happily as she clasped her hands. "Karin you will play the suspicious girlfriend." As soon as the words left his mouth her facade fell. "What? No!" She admonished. "You mean the jealous girlfriend, right Sasuke?" This time, Sugiestsu dodged the clipboard.

"Don't worry about it; you just have to call the number." He assured her. Karin just nodded her head accepting her role.

"Ok, let's get that number!" Sugiestsu cheered as he pumped his peach drink in the air, this time he wasn't able to dodge the evil clipboard.

* * *

_Couple of hours later…_

Standing in front of a small white house the three of them looked onwards seeing a large black dog snarling at them. The three of them took a step back involuntarily.

"Now Sugiestsu, when you go over to the door, let the dog chase you and-" Karin was interrupted.

"What! I have to go there? With that Hades dog?!" his head snapped back in shock.

"Well, it is better if you were the decoy; anyways you are bound to mess something up if you were with us." She stated sounding like it was the most natural thing in the world to say as she brushed off his complaint.

"How about you're the decoy Karin and I go convince the woman." He suggested as he crossed his arms.

_WOOF_

"AH!" The three stepped back as the dog bark loudly at them.

"Ok, let's flip for it then." Sugiestsu suggested fishing out a coin from his pocket. Karin nodded in agreement. "5 yen, seriously?" Karin said in disbelief.

"I like to carry light change." he argued back. "Ok, call it in the air. 1, 2, 3," the coin was thrown into the air but it landed in front of the dog, the large dog lifted up one paw and placed it on the coin, to their horror. _Well that was a bust, _Sugiestsu thought.

Looking back a Sugiestsu she crossed her arms, "Ok, Sugiestsu when you get over the fence you run and jump over the backyard and-" she stopped when she heard a bang against the door. She looked at Sasuke who was picking up another rock to pelt the door with.

Sasuke then took a rock and threw it at the door. "Sasuke what are you doing!? You aren't supposed to damage their property!" Karin panicked as she said this. Then they heard the door creek open.

They stopped bickering. A small woman came out looking at them with regarded suspicion. "Go away! I don't want to buy anything!" she said brandishing a broom at them wildly to reinforce her point.

"I didn't know the wicked witch of the west lives here." Sasuke said evenly.

"Miss, please, we aren't sales people. Actually, we're from the Tokyo Times. We are here to interview you." Karin called out in a cheerful voice.

"On what?"

"On the suburban life of Tokyo" Karin responded flashing a false bright smile at to which Sugiestsu shrunk away.

"Alright you can come in, Fluffy!" the large black dog looked at her and bounded happily towards her.

"That thing has a name?!" Sugiestsu whispered in disgust. "Agreed." Karin said as they followed the woman into her home.

Taking a deep breath, Karin prayed to God that the woman she was seeing didn't have a moral compass.

"Come sit." She gestured to the tacky old couch. "I can see why the guy cheated on her; she has horrible fashion sense and a horrible dog to match." Sugiestsu whispered quietly so only the two of his comrades could hear. The two tried to suppress their snickers.

"Nice place you got here." Karin said, nothing the expensive crystals in the cabinets across from them. "Lovely, aren't they?" The woman chirped.

Pulling out a notepad Karin set to work. "How do you think the suburban communities compare to those in the cities?"

"The communities here in the Setagaya are close knit and very friendly, compared to the city."

"What benefits are there in raising a family in the suburbs than the city?" Karin asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"Oh, well I think growing up in the suburbs is much better for the child's well being. There is less danger and a closer community that is trustworthy."

"Do you have a family of your own?"

"Yes, I do. I have two children, a girl and a boy"

"Do you have a husband?" Sasuke asked. The woman's jaw clenched. "We divorced." She said evenly. Her tone of voice left no room for more questions but of course, they didn't pick up on it, rather they ignored it.

"The divorce with your husband, what was the cause of it?" Karin asked.

"Adultery."

Karin had to choose her words carefully. "Being in suburbs should have created a loving family atmosphere but it seems that your family lacked it. Is it because the suburban lifestyle does not help relationships in keeping it alive?" Karin knew she was rubbing the salt on the wound but she had to catch the woman off guard.

And Karin was right, the woman's pleasant smile instantly turn into a nasty sneer.

"He was a lying son of a bitch, and if it wasn't for that agency I would probably never found out." Once realizing what she said her hands flew to her mouth.

"And how did you find out about this agency?" She prayed internally that she won't receive the same answer as the woman before.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the number." The woman said irritated at Karin. "Yes you do" Karin rebutted, "No, I don't" the woman retaliated.

She knew she had to bring out the big guns. "We are offering you ¥ 2,153,400." Karin said holding out the envelope, waving it teasingly in front of the woman.

Karin could practically see the greed in her eyes.

The woman made a grab for it but Karin pull back. "Ah, ah the number first." Her eyes narrowed as she said this.

"Ok, here is the number you have to call." Fishing around her purse she slid the small black business card with just a number printed in white. "You keep it in your purse?"

"You never know when you'll need it next." The woman shrugged.

The woman looked at the cheque, "Hey this is only for ¥ 1,153,200! Where is the other half?"

"It was nice doing business with you." Karin chirped as the three raced out the door.

"Fluffy! Sick 'em!!" Not a moment too soon they heard the barking of the large black dog after them.

"RUN FASTER!" Sugiestsu shrieked as they bounded on the street with the Hades dog on their heels.

* * *

**Ah Sui and Karin always makes me laugh ) Review please XD**


	7. Chapter 7: All the wrong moves

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and story alerts. They make my day a whole lot brighter. Living in Canada right now is pretty bad. We had a massive snow storm on last Sat. It was horrible, and what makes it even more horrible is that they haven't even shovel the sidewalk. What about us lowly people who can't afford to get a car?! Anyways enjoy the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: All the wrong moves**

_Tell me the flavour of life…_

_- Utada Hikaru_

* * *

_Tokyo Times, Karin's Office _

In a white office, behind the neatly organize desk sat Karin. Suigestsu sat on the chair opposite of her, while Sasuke was leaning against the wall.

"Suigestsu! Feet off the desk! This isn't your dirty office." Karin brandishes her hand at Suigestsu.

"I like to call it organized chaos" he retorted taking his feet of reluctantly.

From the wall Sasuke just glared at the two bicker, "Karin, just call the number and stop stalling."

"I am not stalling! In fact I'm going to call them right now." She glowered at him.

Karin picked up the phone confidently and dialled the number printed on the black card. She childishly stuck out her tongue as soon as she was finished. After a couple of rings someone answered.

"_Hello, and Welcome to the CC Agency. How are you today?" _A cheery voice chirped from the other end of the phone.

"I'm fine." Karin said showing equally false cheeriness.

"_Thank you for having an interest in our agency, everything that is shared between us is confidential." _

"Ah thank you! That is such a relief."

"_And how do you know your lover is engaged in extra martial affairs?" _

"Because he's a lying son of a bitch." She replied smiling as wide as possible, and cue Suigestsu's glare. A cough could be heard from Sasuke.

"_Miss, can you please tell me the nature of the situation?" _The voice sounded a little irritated.

"I keep finding all these phone number in his pockets he comes home smelling like another woman, and his cell phone is locked." Karin mutters in the saddest voice she could muster. Suigestsu snorted.

"_He sounds like a sure fire case. I will need a detailed profile of the client and a picture to accompany it." _

"Of course, where do I drop off this information?" She twirled a pencil as she said this.

"_You can call and leave the information or I can set up a phone interview that is convenient for you. The picture can be sent to a confidential e-mail address." _The voice chirped over the phone.

"Excellent. I'm just wondering how much it would cost for this investigation."

"_20,538,000 yen Miss." _

"What!?" Karin shrieked loudly at the high cost, causing Sugiestsu to fall out of his chair and Sasuke to cringe.

"_I'm sorry that the price is so high and I understand if you want to back out. But this is an investigation and the price is fair." _

"No, no! It's perfectly fine."

"_That's great to hear!" _Soon Karin was lost in the conversation giving all the information needed.

After their intensive phone call the three looked at each other. "Well, we better get ready to rendezvous on Wednesday."

"We are so going to become famous." Suigestsu smirked.

* * *

_Sakura's Office…_

The fan above them turned softly. The soft moving sounds filled the room that was utterly quiet. Sakura sat behind her desk on a leather chair. Across from her were Hana and Hojo looking at her quietly.

Sliding two envelopes across the desk she nodded. Hojo and Hana looked at each other nervously. Picking up the envelopes, they open it to reveal a check for ¥75,369,000.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Hana said slowly. "This is two year worth of salary!" She waved the check in front of Sakura's face to emphasize her point.

"I'm shutting down this business." She said quietly.

"What?!" Hana and Hojo both exclaimed as if they were told the meaning of life. "Why are you closing this business down? This is so sudden." Hana murmurs pushing her orange coloured hair back.

"I agree, I demand an explanation for this … this absurd behaviour!" Hojo yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

"The reason as to why I'm closing this business down is because this job is not like a 9-5 job; it's interfering with my life." Sakura said.

"You never had that problem before." Hana pointed out.

"What about us, and Kenji! We will be out of a job." Hojo moaned as he clenched his fists.

"With the money I'm giving you, you guys can find another job within two years and live comfortably." Sakura remarked smugly.

"We can't take this money!" They both sputtered, pushing the envelope containing the check towards Sakura.

"But I insist." Sakura said smiling as she shoved the envelope back towards them.

"No, we insist." They glared pushing it back towards her.

"But I insist… harder." She gritted her teeth and threw the envelopes into their faces.

"Tell us the real reason why you're doing this, and don't give us a bullshit reason," Hana demanded, "Then we will agree with this stupid idea of yours."

"Ok, fine! I have the two most stubborn employees ever…" Sakura whined.

"The reason why is because I've found someone that I really love. And I've felt so bad about this job more than ever. I don't want to have to blow off dates because I'm going out with someone else that night, even if it was because I'm working. I want to be able to have a relationship without having any lies." She sighed and continued.

"I don't think I can continue this. I really hope you guys understand."

"If this is what you really want, but you still have one more paid client, the rest we will blow off for you" Hana said shaking her head.

"And I'll start cleaning out the office, and informing everyone." Hojo said kindly.

"Thank you guys for understanding and staying with me through all those years even though I wasn't that cool." Sakura said tearing up a bit.

"Aw, Sakura don't cry! It's not like we won't see each other after this"

"I know! I just get a little over emotional sometimes." She chuckled a bit as she said this.

"Well, I hate to say this but you have one more very adamant client that already paid is expecting some results." Hana said sourly.

"Alright, I guess I can't turn down a client that paid already. Let me see this lucky guy's profile." Sakura joked.

Hojo handed Sakura the familiar black binder.

She smiled, "Suigestsu Hozuki? He looks like a shark" Snickering as she said this. She pockets his file into her bag and bid her co-workers good bye.

Sakura finally felt that everything in her life was going great; she only had one more job to do before she could be done with this business and not feel any guilt when with Sasuke. She has a boyfriend and today was such a sunny, sunny day. God must be kind to her today.

* * *

_Naruto's and Hinata's Engagement Party_

In a beautiful dining room, there were red tables around the place. People were chatting and drinking everyone was milling around, ranging from Naruto's family and friends to Hinata's extended family, and intermediate family and her friends.

The soon to be married couple were greeting everyone and smiling.

At one table sat Sakura with her friends and Sasuke at her side. "Can you believe it? Next week Hinata is no longer going to be a Hyuga but, she's going to be Mrs.Uzamaki!" Ino squealed.

"It's not a big deal Ino, the only difference now is that she checks the box that says Mrs. Instead of Miss" Shikamaru said as he yawned. Ino immediately sent him a glare.

"Well it looks like someone doesn't agree with you." Tenten pointed out Hinata's father with the couple.

In the middle of the room stood Hinata's dad looking at Naruto squarely in the eye.

"Now Naruto, are you sure you don't want to change your last name to Hyuga?" Hinata's father asked him.

"Dad!" she grit out between her teeth as she gave him the _'don't-say-anything'_ stare.

"I'm just saying that Hyuga is a very distinguished name, and it would sound better!" Hinata's father defended.

"With all due respect sir, I'm fine with my last name." Naruto responded evenly. "Well then, I respect your decision… But if you ever change your mind, you know where my law firm is."

The couple just nodded politely and left to greet other guests.

"Ah, you know what kind of sucks about being married?" Kiba asked as he rested his chin on his upturned palm.

The three girls glared at him. "I mean marriage is all great and dandy but you know I would miss the single life."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tenten murmured, "Although, right now single life sucks." She muttered darkly.

"I get what you mean is that you wouldn't get to have the feeling and excitement of going out with someone new." Ino elaborated.

"And the hot unattached sex that comes with it." Kiba said giving a devilish grin.

"KIBA!" The three girls scolded him.

"Hey I'm just saying it as it is." He held his hands out defensively.

Turning to Shikamaru he snapped his fingers, "That reminds me, we have to go plan the bachelor party for Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed.

"EXCUSE ME?" The three women shrieked attracting attention to their table.

"You idiot." Shikamaru said vehemently as he slumped further down his seat.

"Shush!"

"What you guys aren't having a bachelorette party for Hinata?" He whispered to them.

"Hinata would faint at the sight of a guy stripping in front of her, hell she might even end up in a comatose. And we need Hinata conscious for her wedding day, thank you very much." Sakura said.

"So you guys better not be having a bachelor party if we aren't getting a bachelorette party!" Ino scowled.

"Alright, we won't have one." Kiba grumbled. He then leans over toward Shikamaru and whispered, "_Get the stripper to come to my house instead." _

Clinking of a glass can be heard. A tall, dark long haired man stood up smiling politely to everyone. "Look, Neji is going to make a speech." Sasuke remarked as the said man stood up from a far away table.

"I want to make a toast to the lovely couple Hinata and _Naruto._" The dark haired man said holding a champagne glass. No one could miss the emphasis he place on Naruto's name.

Said couple smile and held hands together as they listen to Neji with attention.

"I've known you two for so long and it's wonderful to see my favourite cousin and one of my best friends getting married. Being married is one of the greatest things in life to be achieved. And Naruto you are one lucky man to be marrying Hinata." He said smiling softly.

A chorus of Awes went around the room.

His smile turns into a frown. "But if you ever make Hinata cry, or if you ever break her heart. I will break every bone in your body and kick your ass." Neji threatened.

An awkward silence settled.

"Of course I wish you the best in your future as husband and wife! And Naruto I meant what I said." Only one clap can be heard from the crowd and it was from Hinata's Dad. "Thank you!" Neji sat back down with the family.

"He must be psychotic." Sakura muttered. "I think it's hot." Tenten remarked. "What?! I have you know that it's kind of attractive when a man is protective."

"I always thought Tenten had the strangest taste in men." Ino said to Shikamaru who agree whole heartily. "I heard that! And I do not have strange taste in men! It's eccentric!"

"Well about what the last guy you went out with huh? He was a palaeontologist who kept bones in his house!" Ino pointed out as she flicked her long blonde hair back.

A gasp was heard from Tenten, "It's his job for goodness sake!" she defended hotly.

"Human bones Tenten! Human bones! That is not normal!" Ino said with wide eyes.

Sakura smile at her friends bickering and turn to Sasuke who seem too deep in thought. "Hey Sasuke." She said poking his arm. One eye fluttered open.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if we, you know can get together sometime? I want to make up for almost killing you with shellfish," she teased.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about dinner at my place? Say 7'clock?" she asked.

"I'll see you there; I wonder when they're going to stop fighting." He pointed towards Tenten and Ino who had now move onto Ino's past boyfriends.

"Not any time soon, but hey its great entertainment!"

"I didn't know he was gay!" Ino yelled as she slams her fist on the table. Realising what she said she cover her face in embarrassment.

Everyone laughed. Sakura was glad that she could be as happy as she was now.

* * *

_Murphy's Eighth Law: If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something._

* * *

**Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A mouse caught!

**A/N: Early chapter ) I got struck with a blot of inspiration so I've been furiously typing. Hopefully I'll finish this story soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and support, I want to send out my love x100. 2super smart when you wrote '****dramarama..llama' that made me laugh out loud honestly XD. Enjoy this chapter, took me a while to get my head around it. **

**Thank you to my beta, you are always the best getting back to me so quickly and also when you were sick and stress XD 100 x hugs from me. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: A mouse caught! **

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time.__"_

_-Charles Stanford_

* * *

_Thursday_

Sakura could see the white haired man from the bar she was currently sitting at. She was determined to finish this as soon as possible and put this life behind her. Making sure she walk pass him she sat on the couch a bit farther from her victim.

A couple of minutes passed and she sees him in her line of vision sitting across from her.

_Perfect._

"Hey," he breathed out as he watched her attentively. She had dark brown hair, glasses perched on her nose. He resisted the urge to whistle. She sure played up his dream girl. He grinned remembering when he was explaining what kind of girl he liked, and the intimate details too of course, to Karin who was just about ready to strangle him.

"Hey to yourself," she said smiling, half disappointed that he came to her though she didn't show it on her face. She really hated when they approached her, where did the loyalty in relationships go? She sourly wished that people would just be faithful because relationships were a wonderful thing to have. Snapping out her thoughts she paid attention to the man before her.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a bar like this?" He gestured toward the drunken people and couples making out whole heartily in the dark; it was one of those shady bars you see in movies. Only it's not as cool.

"I like to come here once in a while, you know, catch some drinks." She replied holding up her glass for proof.

"Ah, I see. Same here. You know, I like to come to the bar, after a long day at work, especially after a long day of fishing." He told her swirling his straw around his drink.

"You like to fish?" Sakura ask making a small noise of gasp, but of course if only one knew that Sakura despised fishing.

'I love to fish!" he said with conviction as he put his hand to his chest.

"You're kidding me, I love fishing too!" She clasped her hands together, her voice was a little higher than she had intended too.

"Really?" he said in surprised raising both his eyebrows at Sakura. "You don't look like the one to enjoy the outdoors."

"Really, you be surprised my father used to take me fishing all the time when I was younger." Of course that wasn't total lie; she just left out the part where she watched from the side lines and shrieked when she saw her dad dangle a fish in front of her poor eyes.

They soon launched into a lengthy discussion on fishing. An hour had passed and Sakura knew that she had to ask him the most important question of all.

"Are you single?" Sakura ask tentatively.

"Yes, but with you I probably won't stay single for long." He said to Sakura, she just flashed a brilliant smile. _Ah, he's on the prowl. This is too bad, and he was such a nice guy too. _

Now for her leave.

"Oh, look at the time. We must have lost track of time." Standing up from the couch she picked up her purse which had a video recorder in it fit snugly in between her wallet and cell phone.

"I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Suigestsu, and perhaps we can bump into each other again." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure we will Nato." He stood up and held out his arms for a hug. As Sakura wrapped her arm around him for the hug he returned the kiss and discreetly slipped a microphone on her and waved goodbye. After she left Suigestsu stood there. "Sorry Nato, but you're going to be on Tokyo Times."

* * *

_Outside the bar_

"I hate stake outs." Karin moaned as she sat in the back of the van watching the exit of the bar in boredom. "Is this what the police do all the time? Because really, it's quite depressing, no wonder they get fat sometimes." She remarked.

"Uh huh." Sasuke replied as he look down at his watch, waiting for this night to be over. _Suigestsu must be having too much fun in there to be out this long. _

Karin's cell phone was ringing and she grabbed it and flipped it open quickly.

"Suigestsu?" Karin said in the phone.

"_She's coming out of the bar." _Suigestsu voice floated out of the cell phone.

"Finally!" Karin said jumping up from her place.

"I can't wait to nail this girl," She said rubbing her hands together. "Make sure you get a good shot of her face Karin," Sasuke's muffled voice came out from the van.

Karin quickly faced the exit and took out her camera, "I see her! She's coming out of the bar!"

"What does she look like?" Sasuke asked as he fumbled with the recording machine.

"Dark hair and she's pretty small… wait she has a wig on and she's taking it off!" Karin said in a shocked whisper. Snapping away at the woman with her camera Karin grinned.

"I knew it!" Sasuke cheered in his head. He turned around to see the woman. Once he spots her he smirked. He could vaguely see her figure amongst the dark. The woman raised her hand up to her head. _What is she doing? _Sasuke blanched as he stared at the women discarding her wig to reveal pastel pink hair.

"Ah, that wig sure was stuffy. Come on Kenji, let's go home." She sighed. A large burly man nodded and closes the door, and then proceeded to the driver's side.

There was only one person in Tokyo that had pink hair and he didn't want to believe it. Sasuke eyes widen a fraction. _Sakura?_ He had all sorts of ideas of how the elusive Cheater Catcher would have look like. Perhaps it could have been a drag queen, or a well known actor, but never in his life would he pin Sakura to be her.

All the sudden Sasuke couldn't breathe.

"Man, this is awesome we beat every single magazine in cinching this story. So do you think we'll get front page?" Karin asked Sasuke.

There was no answer, "Sasuke? Sasuke.." She turn to him, he looked frozen, white as a sheet. Karin was alarmed. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Karin murmured in concern as she stopped her clicking for a moment.

The car drove away farther and farther until all you could see was a speck of black.

Sasuke finally looked back at her and stared her hard in the eyes, "That was my girlfriend…"

Karin dropped her camera with a clatter.

* * *

_Tokyo Times building _

The three were in the office with their editor, a tape recorder between them playing away on the desk.

"_He was a cheater, I hate to break it to girlfriend that her boyfriend is another cheater, shame he seem like a good guy" _Sakura voice said over the tape recorder.

The editor picked up the tape recorder and examined it. "Are you sure you want to publish this?" Their editor asked Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke snapped back. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, you are going out with the girl right?" Suigestsu asked quietly shifting his weight to his left foot. At this Sasuke remained quiet.

"Sasuke, I know that I'm not the best expert on relationship or love for that matter," his editor started to say in a heavy voice, Sasuke gave him a sour look, "I don't even have the best moral compass, but you seem to really like her and this is going to crush her."

"So I'm asking you again, do you sincerely want to publish this?" Their editor looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Yeah, I do. I want to publish it. I said we were going to catch her and we did." He snapped looking at the three as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Karin and Suigestsu gave him a defeated look, while their editor sighed.

"Alright, it's your call. Finish the article and we'll run it on the front page." He smiled, "Great job you guys, and I'll see you later." He left the tape recorder on the table and returned to the bustling floor of _Tokyo Times._

The silence and tension in the room was more noticeable now without the light hearted editor in the room.

"Well, I got to go now, I uh, have to start developing those pictures." Karin got up as she let herself out of the room. "I'll come with you." Suigestsu volunteered as he ran out of the room after the red head leaving Sasuke by himself.

All he could do was look at the tape recorder with angry eyes. He slowly pocketed the tape recorder and left, turning the lights off.

* * *

_Oh baby you don't see, you are too blind _

* * *

_Friday Night; Sakura's apartment_

Sakura was moving around the kitchen as she shoved spices into a pot.

She was busy making pasta for her date with Sasuke. "Ah that smells good!" She was proud of her pasta, it looks way better than anything Ino could possibly make. She was excited for Sasuke to come; she sincerely hoped that he like her cooking.

She heard the doorbell. Running quickly toward the door she flung it open.

There was Sasuke in all his glory and he looked a little pissed off. _Perhaps something at work? _Sakura thought to herself. No matter, she would make everything better.

"Hey. How are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling peachy, just peachy" He sneered. Sakura's eye brows went up at this. _Peachy? When the hell did he started using that word_? But she dismisses it. "Come in." She moved aside for him to step in.

"Nice apartment." He commented while looking at all the paintings that hung on the walls of her neat apartment.

"Thank you."

"It seems that you have done well for yourself, especially for a private investigator." He said angrily.

"Well yeah…" she trialed off unsure of what to say. Sasuke just did a 180 on her.

Setting down the plates she looked up, "Are you ok?" Sasuke shrugged and flung his jacket onto the couch.

"Come on, I made pasta. No sea food is added in it," she joked as she sat down onto her red chair.

"Sure." He said as he joined her. "This is alright." He said motionlessly as he ate the pasta.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked trying to light up the tense atmosphere.

Sasuke looked up and gave a hard stare. "Oh, I don't know. How about we talk about cheating?" he said snidely.

"What're you talking about?" Sakura asked, immediately going on alert.

"Oh, is that how it is? Just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." He slammed the fork down onto the table and glared at her as if she had committed the world's worst crime.

"I really don't know what you are talking about! All I hear is nonsense spewing out of your mouth!" Sakura shot back giving him a baffled look.

"Oh, so this is how you want to play, huh? Why can't you just admit the truth?" Sasuke demanded hotly.

"I would gladly tell you the truth if you just tell me what the hell you're talking about!" She screamed stomping her foot angrily. Sakura knew that she was acting childish but right now she could care less.

"You know what? I can't deal with you like this! I'm leaving." Sasuke stood up, shoved the pasta filled plate and grabbed his jacket.

"Fine, go ahead and leave!" Sakura yelled from across the room.

"Fine, I will!" Sasuke stomped over to the door and walked out slamming the door violently causing a couple of picture frames to shutter a bit.

After he left, Sakura felt confused and crestfallen, what did she do to set him off? She sat down onto her sofa, bringing her knees up to her chest and rapping her arms around them, and tried to piece together what he was talking about. Then it all clicked. _Cheaters…_He couldn't possibly know, could he? The sensible voice in her head told her he did.

How the hell did he find out? Sakura panicked as she tried to call Sasuke's cell. Stabbing the numbers viciously she waited. He didn't pick up. She tried several times, but he still wouldn't pick up.

Getting his voice mail she left a message, "Sasuke if you're listening to this, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Let me explain, it is not what you think it is, please call me back…"

She rested her head onto her knees and cried, the phone hanging limply in her hands.

* * *

_"Thou art to me a delicious torment."  
--Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**A/n oh no! hehe Review please they make me happy XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Tell me baby

**A/N: Ah, I swear Fanfiction had been acting weird all morning when I was trying to uplaod this chapter! Stupid... AnywaysAll those who had predicted the drama, great :) But I made it pretty obvious huh:) Here are some replies to the reviews I've gotten. I know I should have replied earlier but hey I'm lazy -- and yes I will continue to use that as an excuse:**

**xBrokenxDreamsx: You were right bang on about the Karin x Suigestsu. I made them a more implied couple, it's like the boy who always tease the girl he likes but the girl takes it the wrong way :) I might make a scene for them in the future chapter coming up. **

**The bunny always dies first: Evil? Haha, I guess I am but in every story there has to be a point where something dramatic happens. And your comment gave me a good chuckle, thank you. **

**2supersmart: Thank for giving me a laugh, I always like reading your reviews and platypus is a strange looking creature **

**velcroSUNSHINE: Yes, many have told me it's like Hitch and yes i did model this story after the movie. I really adore the movie (I love it to bits :) but I did tried to but my own twist on it, and add some other stuff. **

**Also a wonder thanks to my beta tragic-serenade I don't know how she puts up with me XD XD**

**Enjoy this chapter :) Again sorry for the shortness XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tell me baby **

_The truth is, you can rip my heart out, throw it to the ground, then I'd pick it up and dust it off...and give it back to you. _

_-Unknown_

* * *

_Tenten's Apartment _

Typing could be heard though out the kitchen, and a lovely song being played on the radio, almost like its background music. The brown haired female furrowed her eyes in concentration. 

Tenten sat on a stool, typing away on her laptop. The radio sat next to her, the song reaching its' last high note. Tenten didn't mind, she was still absorbed in her typing. 

"_And that was Utada Hikaru's Flavour of life. Now onto news, the top story of today is that The Tokyo Times has uncovered the identity of one of the most famous urban myths here in Tokyo. The elusive 'Cheater Catcher', a name I like to credit myself for."_ The cheery voice cackled over the radio. 

"Oh, that's interesting…" Tenten said aloud, half listening to the radio. 

"_Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Mata, and Suigestsu Hozuki are the reporters who uncovered this news breaking story which shocked thousands of people in Tokyo."_ The host continued. 

"Ah, Sasuke was on this. Cool." Tenten finished her article was very pleased with the way it turned out. "People are so going to feel guilty for polluting the goddamn planet." Tenten smiled in victory. 

"…_They have revealed that Sakura Haruno was the Cheater Catcher_" 

"Ah, what a coincidence, that's Sakura's name." Tenten closed her laptop and bent down to unplug it. 

Then realization hit her. "Wait, _what_?" Tenten shot up quickly, her head hitting the kitchen counter. "Ouch, that's got to be worth a few brain cells." She quickly stood up and scrambled towards her bright pink phone, almost tripping on the way. 

"I don't believe it, I have to call Sakura!" she said quickly as she began dialling the number. 

Tenten only hoped that Sakura answered her phone as soon a possible before she steps out of her apartment. 

"Sakura what have you done?" Tenten bit her lip. 

* * *

_Sakura's Apartment _

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked twice before grudgingly getting out of bed. Her pink hair in disarray, she didn't even feel like getting up, today was the day that she was officially unemployed. Sakura stretched out her sore muscles and stood as she made her way toward her closet to get ready for the day and face the task of cleaning out her office. 

Sakura was still miffed about last night. _I couldn't even reach him._ She sighed sadly. She wanted to explain everything to him. She left messages on his answering machine, sent him e-mails, and she even tried to hunt him down. But it seemed that her efforts were futile since looking for Sasuke was like looking for a needle in a haystack. 

Sakura was finally finished getting ready. She walked solemnly down the stairs, she felt that this was her worst day ever, she had reach rock bottom, no not rock bottom underneath it. 

Opening the door the she was finding something she didn't expect to see in her entire lifetime. 

"AH!" she yelled failing her arms. 

A flash of lights blinded her the moment she stepped out of her apartment. Flashes of cameras had her surrounded. 

_What the hell? _The mob of paparazzi erupted in screams and everyone seemed to be yelling all at once. 

"Ms. Haruno! This is Ok Magazine! We are wondering if you had to do anything with the model Fushina and her break up!" One man called out at her thrusting a tape recorder into her face. 

"Is it true that you were the cause of singer Ayumi's break up?" Another voice from the crowd asked. 

"… What do you want from me!" She started to panic. _What are they talking about_?

"MS. HARUNO!" They were all invading her personal space, crowding around her like a pack of dogs. Sakura suddenly started feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"What do you think of the term '_Cheater Catcher'?" _Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the name that she wanted to put behind her and totally forget about. Pushing her way back to her apartment she slammed the door. She took a deep breath in and out several times, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. They were following her _in_, she quickly ran to the back of the apartment building and pressed her back against the wall. Relief washed through her as she saw no one was there. 

"This is how Madonna must feel like…" Sakura slid down the wall and sat on the ground. She could hardly believe that all this happened in the span of one night. Everything was making sense now and this explained Sasuke's strange behaviour _He must have found out somehow, like the rest of those bloody people._ She thought to herself. 

"DAMNIT!" She yelled, smacking the door with her purse with all her might. 

The ringing of her cell phone broke her angry trance. 

_"SAKURA!" _Sakura had to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment. She had never heard Tenten's voice this loud before, usually she was a very calm person. 

"Tenten? What's wrong?" Sakura breathed into the phone. 

"_You have got to pick up a copy of Tokyo Times, pronto." _

Sakura's Office… 

Sakura stood there, holding a copy of _The_ _Tokyo Times _in her left hand and her cell phone next to her ear with the other. She could see her face on the front cover, but what she couldn't believe who the writer of the article was. _By: Sasuke Uchiha, and Suigestsu Hozuki_. Now she understood why Sasuke acted so strangely on their last date, not because he found out by someone else but because he found out personally. He took it the wrong way, and he fucking _published_ it

The article twisted her image making her seem to be a home wrecker, a person bent on destroying people's relationships. 

_"Sakura, Sakura? Are you still alive?" _Tenten worried voice floated out of the cellphone. 

She licks her chapped lips, "Yeah." She breathed out. _Unfortunately. _She thought afterwards. She had forgotten that Sasuke was a reporter. "I'll talk to you later." She shut her cell pone closed and plopped down onto a chair, shell shocked. Hojo and Hana walked into her office and gave Sakura a look of pity. They obviously knew what was going on. �

She started to cry, sobs were racking her small body. "Oh Sakura, it's fine!" Hojo said in his cheeriest voice. He tried to sound optimistic while clapping his hands like a seal trying to ease the tension in the room by making her laugh. 

"It's not fine! Look at my face, it looks fat!" Sakura yelled violently shoving the newspaper in his face. "As soon I shut down my business for this asshole he goes and publish this!" Sakura angrily ripped the newspaper to shreds. Hojo and Hana cringed at her display. 

Hojo and Hana both nodded at each other knowing what must be done. 

"You have to go see him Sakura." Hana said helping Sakura up. 

"No, I don't want to see that lying bastard!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to struggle out of her grip. Hojo came around and steered her in the direction of the door and shove her out. 

"All is fair in love and war, so you have got to go and stop this war and fix up your relationship." Hojo advised leaning against the door raising his eyebrows. 

"I don't love him!" Sakura retorted as she forced her way back in the office, tears streaming down her face. "Now let me back in so I can wallow in my own self misery!" 

"Yes, you do Sakura! I've seen women in love and you definitely had the look of love on your face when you were together." Hojo said forcefully as he shoved her back out. 

"You even shut down the business for him, and you've loved this business since day one." Hana said sadly. "So don't tell me that wasn't out of love for him." 

Sakura was fully crying, mucus, red puffy eyes, and the whole nine yards. "Damn it! I do, I really do love him!" She wailed covering her face with her hands. 

"So, you at least owe yourself the favour of trying to fix this relationship and see how he really feels. Then you'll know if it's really over or not." Hojo said while rubbing her back. 

Looking up at them she gave a sigh, "You're right I should see him." Sakura said weakly giving a smile in response. 

"That's our girl, now go get him." Hana yelled as she pumped her fists in the air. "That's my line!" Hojo whined stomping his feet. 

"Sorry!" 

* * *

_And away she goes! _

* * *

_Tokyo Times building Outside_

The street was bustling with activity. Across the building leaning on a tree, was a woman wearing a white sweater, a cap donned on her head, and blue jeans. Sun glasses were perched on her head. _Damn paparazzi. _Anger was emitting off of her, her arms crossed and her posture straight. She was intently watching the door of the _Tokyo Times _as if hoping her stare would burn the building to bits 

Sakura stood in front of _The_ _Tokyo Times _for half an hour so far. People were milling along the street looking at her curiously. Sakura snarled at them making them back off. She was sure they had read the newspaper or watched the news. 

_I hope he forgives me._ Sakura thought. She felt nervous; all of her courage that she had gained in her office went out of the window. And just as she was about to give up, she sees Sasuke coming out of the building in a suit with two other people following him, a red haired woman and a man with white hair. She instantly recognized him as her last victim. 

Sakura rushed toward him, doging people in the process. She finally caught up to him, she sighed in relief and stood behind him, "Hey, look, I need to talk to you." She pulled on Sasuke's sleeve preventing him from moving. She removed her glasses so she can look at him straight in the eyes. 

Sasuke gave her a cold stare. "Look, I don't want to talk to you right now." He snapped walking a little faster. Sakura winced at his harsh tone, but she wasn't deterred she was here for a reason. 

She was about to reach for his arm again but someone grabbed Sakura's arm. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" An unknown person asked. 

Looking at the dark haired man she rolled her eyes "No, you don't. I get that a lot." Sakura replied shrugging the man off. The man shrugged but kept on an eye on Sakura. 

Sakura jogged, trying to catch up to Sasuke. She caught his arm and made sure he couldn't get out of her grasp. "Why don't you tell me what's really pissing you off instead of ignoring me?" She demanded. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said pulling his arm out of her hands. Sakura huffed and turned toward Karin, "Hello." She waved at the red head with a smile on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the total 180 turn in her personality. Karin looked between Sakura and Sasuke oddly, "Um… hello." She said giving Sakura an unsure smile. 

"How are you?" Sakura asked now walking with the trio. Sasuke was still ignoring her even though she could tell he was listening. 

"I'm fine. How about yourself?" Karin said trying to make pleasant conversation but she knew she was treading on dangerous grounds right now. 

"Oh, I'm not fine. Don't you just hate it when a guy you like ignores you, then makes assumptions and publishes it without knowing the truth?" Sakura asked Karin. "Um, Well I wouldn't like that ve-" Karin was cut off when Sasuke turned around and glared. 

Karin acted quickly and hid behind Suigestsu, she didn't want to caught in the crossfire that was about to blow up. 

Sasuke snapped his head back toward Sakura, "You want to know what's pissing me off? Knowing that you cheated on me, with different guys while we were together makes me pissed off. You manipulated me! Handle me like a professional." He seethed. "You also wreak other people's relationship for money, what kind of person are you!" 

Scoffing she looked up at him dead in the eye, "You don't even know me, it's my job! And I wasn't acting with you." She counters. 

"Oh, right! You are no better than those cheaters you catch." He scoffed crossing his arms. 

The unknown man from earlier jump in their line of vision. "That's where I know you from; you're the '_Cheater Catcher!'_" The man who had previously been stalking Sakura for the last five minutes snapped and pointed at her. �"_The cheater catcher_?" some people whispered. Not a moment too soon a small crowd was forming. 

Murmurs were going off in the crowd at an alarming rate. "Hey, I think my girlfriend's cheating, can you help me out?" A person randomly shouted from the crowd. 

They were causing a commotion and Sakura could care less. 

She should have left by now but Sakura wasn't done yet, "I give women a peace of mind. Do you know how hard it is for them being at home wondering each day if the man she loves even loves her back? I give these women another chance at life to be able to move on without a guy who is unfaithful!" Sakura's voice started to rise. 

A police officer came to the scene threading through the crowd. He stop in front of Sakura, "Miss I would like you to keep it down, or leave the premises." He looking at Sakura with a serious expression. "Ok, wait, this will only take a minute." She brushed the police officer off and looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura just leave." He told her his head downcast; Sasuke couldn't look at her any more. 

"No, no look I want everyone to listen!" Her voice was now at a loud tremor. 

People looked onwards toward the couple, murmuring curiously at the two. 

Sakura lifted her arms and pointed at Sasuke and herself, "This is why it's so god damn hard to fall in love!" she yelled at him. "They don't even ask the person what they feel and assume that they are right the whole god damn time! Not even knowing the whole truth… going off on their assumptions without even asking me, is that how a relationship's supposed to work?" 

Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest; she struggled to say the words. 

"I hate that I love you so much! I can't stand how much I love you!" she stabbed her finger into his chest. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. Sasuke just stood there remaining silent. Suigestsu looked quickly between the two while Karin stood there, a little shocked. 

"I really thought you were different you know… that there was a possibility that you were the person just for me ... but you proved me wrong." She hoped with all her heart he saw the pain that she felt. 

"Say something… anything" she pleaded him. 

He opened his mouth and then shut it. No words, no words were coming out of his mouth. 

Sakura look at him shocked that he was showing no emotions… 

She knew that she was wasting her time, she narrowed her eyes and shoved her sun glasses on and then stormed off leaving Sasuke stunned. 

"Whew, that was the most interesting part of my day." Suigestsu said sipping some of his mango juice. Karin looked on with shocked eyes peering at Sasuke through her glasses; she could see that he was shocked as well. 

"Sasuke?" she asked jostling him to snap him out of his stupor. 

"Sakura…" was all he could mutter. 

The officers started to clear the crowd out. The crowd around them disappeared as they all excitingly chatted about the event that occurs a few moments ago. 

* * *

_I thought you were the person just for me… but it seems you aren't. But I wish you were. _

* * *

**A/N Review they make me smile like I'm stupid XD**


	10. Chapter 10: BONUS! The daily Times

**A/N Something I whip up in the spur of the moment XD ****it's not an official chapter but more like a bonus chapter :) It didn't fit in with the other chapter and It just had to be on a side on it's own. A little drabble of my own, please do not take offence it's just my opinion. I was a little off when writing this. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes found, my beta didn't edit this one. None the less enjoy? **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bonus: The Daily Times**

**_Opinion Section _**

* * *

_Any opinions express here are solely of the author and do not reflect those of the Daily Times. _

* * *

**Catch me if you can **

Written by Tenten Kira 

* * *

Cheating it's a world wide epidemic but we don't realize it. We cheat on our tax forms, school tests, assignments, games, and anything we can get away with. But why do we do it? Many would answer '_because every one does it' _Ah, wonderful logic! I was under the impression that not everyone cheats because some people do have a moral bone in their body. Obviously I was wrong, maybe. But one cannot deny the fact that it's becoming all too common place in our society.

We have become too desensitized to the consequences of cheating. Let me remind you of the dire consequences. Cheat on your test? You're going to get blacklisted at every academic institution there is, cheat on your tax form? The IRS is going to be on you ass faster than you can apologize. Cheat on a game? You are considered a loser. The thing about this type of cheating only the person themselves is getting hurt, but I fail to mention a very taboo type of cheating. 

_Cheating on your spouse_, sometimes you might not even hurt yourself but you are definitely hurting your partner. If I can deter you from one type of cheating, this is the one. The elusive game of rendezvous with another stranger excites you, thrills you. But wait don't you have a loving spouse at home waiting for you. Why the hell are you throwing that away? 

I've been in this situation in myself, and trust me being on the receiving end of betrayal hurts like no other. It makes the victims question themselves, what did I do wrong? Was it something I said to drive them away into the arms of someone else? To those who have been a victim cast those thoughts away and for those who have triumph over these insecurities, congratulations. And to those who cheat on these people _fuck you _

I ask him why he cheated on me, and he said that he fell out of love. I took it hard, but I rather have him told me that in the first place instead of having an affair and then telling me later that he doesn't love me. But why cheat, why couldn't cheaters end the relationship before it became a blood bath? 

Of course I'm understand the other possible reasons such as being stuck in a horrible marriage you didn't want, and you found your love of your life in another person. But they are just not married to you. Dissatisfaction in a relationship is one of the reasons why an affair seems like a more attractive option. They just can't say committed to one person, and need secret liaisons on the side. But the point still stands, just ends the relationship, the classy way _not cheating _as an excuse

People like the _Cheater Catcher_ are there because sometimes it's hard for someone being at home watching the clock tick away as their anxiety and fears increase. _Do they still love me? Why aren't they home yet?_ These people are bounded to the unfaithful and someone needs to give them a reality check so they can cash it in for a better life. 

If you see the signs, such as your partner having their cell phone lock, they come home smelling like someone else _strongly, _receipts of restaurants not matching where they said they were on that day, they are working late _a lot_, or you just feel something is just not right. Confront them find out the truth, do not just sit back docile. Letting a relationship go on without getting the satisfaction and love you absolutely deserve. 

So I encourage those who are already cheating and those who plan to cheat in any endeavour **_don't_. **You are better off without a guilty conscience a dark smear on your heart, because one day your actions will catch up with you. 

* * *

Tenten sigh as she finishes typing the article. She only hopes that this would brighten up Sakura's dark days. Printing out a copy she puts in an envelope and drops it on her editor desk. Her heels clicking down the dark hallways Tenten took a deep sigh in and smiles as she walks back home.

* * *

--- **ha ha? **


	11. Chapter 11: The Pain and the Peace

**A/N: Well well, there is one more chapter to go! or maybe not I'm so unsure on how to end this or how much more I need to write, well the story is coming to a close soon. Can you believe it! haha, this chapter is longer than usual :) Thanks you for all your wonderful reviews and my faithful readers whom don't review this chapter is dedicated to you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The pain and peace! **

_I'm afraid that I'll never fill the hole in my heart, because it's shaped like you, and no one will ever fit perfectly _

_-Unknown _

* * *

All Sakura wanted to do now was to take a long hot shower and just curl up in her nice and comfortable bed and sleep. Sakura walked briskly along the street, she could already see her apartment building. And suddenly Sakura felt like someone was watching her. The hair on the nape of her neck stood up and paranoia washed over her. She quickly looked behind her. _It's probably nothing. _She thought. 

But no matter how many times she told her self that I was nothing she still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following her. Sakura whipped her head to the side and looked behind her. She saw someone staring straight at her. _Someone **is** following me… _

She narrowed her eyes and continued walking forward. The stalker's footsteps echoed in the lonely street. Sakura stopped walking all at once and turned toward the person, fed up with their stalking. 

"Why the hell are you following me?" Sakura demanded. 

"I'm here to get my revenge!" 

"What?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"Because of you, I've been living on the streets ever since my girlfriend left me!" The man walked toward Sakura and shoved her causing her to stumble and fall onto the ground. He reached into his coat and held out an old looking gun at her, "Now give me all the money that you have!" 

Sakura scoffed and gave him a bemused look. "If you're living on the streets then there's no way you have bullets in there. You're bluffing." She said getting off the ground and dusting her pants off. 

"No, I'm not," The stocky man protested. 

"Then shoot me," She challenged him holding her arms wide open and stared.

The man shifted his eyes towards her and suddenly threw his gun onto the floor as he ran away, "I swear this won't be the last you see of me!" Sakura laughed as he stumbled.

* * *

Sakura was relieved to reach the fourth floor of her apartment. Sakura unlocked her door and sighed, "I can finally get that nice hot showe—" 

"Holy crap, what the hell happened to my apartment!"

Tables were turned over, curtains were slashed and torn, broken vases and plates occupied the floor. It looked like a tornado hit her apartment. _Payback_ was written in what appeared to be blood red paint on her once portrait filled white walls.

"Well at least nothing irreplaceable was broken, and none of my valuables are gone." Sakura decided to look at the brighter side of things today. She wasn't going to let this get to her. And besides, things could be replaced. No problem.

Sakura walked out onto her balcony, there was a vase tipped over so there was dirt everywhere. She leaned on the railing and saw reporters camping out. There was no way that she could leave now, unless she wanted to be mobbed by reporters. 

"Well it seems that I can't live here any more."

She walked back into her apartment and grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialled Hojo's number. 

* * *

_Half an hour later _

Sakura whispered into her cell phone, she had taken measures to locking her windows to bar out the crazy paparazzi that were stupid enough to try and scale the walls of the building. 

"Hana, Hojo, could you go to the back where the fire escape is? I'm going to get out of my apartment." She snapped her cell phone shut and tossed it into her bag with a few other belongings. She was planning on crashing at Ino's place.

She slipped through the window and made it to the back of the fire escape. She could see her two ex-co-workers standing below as she climbed down.

"How come you can't get out through the front door?" Hana called from the bottom. 

"Do you not see the dozen reporters outside, or are you just blind?" Sakura retorted. She was finally on the last fire escape. She tried pushing down the ladder but it didn't budge. _Shit. _

"The ladder's stuck! I can go down any further." She cried out stepping on the ladder to confirm. She looked down and saw that she just needed one more floor to reach Hojo and Hana.

"Sakura, why don't you jump?" Hojo shouted. 

"Sakura all you need to do is jump and land between this dumpster here, and this mud puddle and maybe avoid this garbage bags here… Think you can do that?" Hana asked. 

"Shut up!" 

"Yes, Sakura," Hana and Hojo said in unison. 

"I can't believe we still take orders from her." Hana muttered as she shook her orange hair from side to side. 

"Old habits die hard," Hojo shrugged. 

"Ok, you guys I'm going to jump. First I'm going to throw you my bag and you guys better catch me!" She shook her first of a promise death if they didn't catch her.

They both nodded their head and a large yellow bag came down hitting Hojo square in the chest.

"Ow! What do you have in here? Bricks?" Hojo shouted putting the large back aside.

"Yeah, I do, I'm going to use them to beat Sasuke." Sakura said seriously.

"I'm going to jump now! And you better catch me!" She stepped onto the edge and jumped off.

A second later Sakura landed straight on Hojo. "Yes! I did it!" She cheered; satisfied she didn't break a bone in the process. 

"Off my back please." Hojo moaned from underneath Sakura. 

* * *

_Ino's Apartment _

Sakura was hiding herself away in Ino's and Shikamaru's apartment. She couldn't go home now seeing all the reporters camping outside the building. She knew now what it's like to be famous and not for the kind of good publicity. 

She was currently sitting on Ino's sofa with Ino by her side, crying her poor little soul out. She looked like a mess, clad only in her white over-sized T-shirt, and her hair in a messy bun. She looks like a little child who just lost their favourite toy. 

"It'll probably blow over; I mean not everyone reads the Tokyo Times!" Ino chirped as she handed Sakura a tissue for her runny nose. 

"Ino it was on the bloody front page!" She wailed and wiped her runny nose. 

"Well, maybe no one looks at the front page?" Ino finished lamely. 

"I was such an idiot!" Sakura moaned and stabbed viciously into the cookies and cream ice-cream. "Hey look Sakura! Tenten wrote about you in the _Daily Times_, isn't this thoughtful?" Ino remark showing her the paper. "At least someone thinks my previous job was good" Sakura answer as she sniff a bit. She slowly turned toward the T.V screen and decided to watch the rest of the chick flick. 

The T.V screen showed an old black and white film. Sakura stared intently at the beautiful brunette in the arms of a handsome dark haired man. 

_"Oh Darling, I love you so much." She whispered clutching onto his shirt and brought him closer. _

_"I love you more." He said with so much conviction it brought the women to tears. He brought her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers allowing themselves to be devoured in passion. _

"That could have been me and Sasuke…" Sakura moaned again, her mouth was now covered with bits of chocolate. "I can't believe I told him I loved him, and all the fuck he can do is stare at me like was a deranged woman!" 

"Come on Sakura, there are other fish in the sea." Ino consoled Sakura, and look of pity was etched into her face. 

"No, there isn't. I don't want anyone else, because without him there is no other fish in my sea!" Sakura lamented bursting into a fresh new wave of tears. 

"My life officially sucks, I have no job! No more reputation! And no more Sasuke!" She was a bubbling, crying mess of the former woman she used to be. 

"Sakura, do you really love him that much, even after he broke your heart?" Ino asked exasperated at Sakura's defiant nature. 

"Ino, I don't care how much my heart crumbles because all I wish for is his happiness, and if it's one without me I can handle it. Even though he's a jerk" Sakura sniffed and proceeded to shove the whole carton of milk in her mouth. 

"Oh Sakura…" 

The T.V kept droning on and on as Sakura continued to cry. 

* * *

_Sasuke Apartment _

Sasuke stood outside his balcony watching the city lights. The darkness made the city's lights stand out like stars on ground. 

Slowly bringing a drink to his lips he looked down upon the people walking along the street seemingly minding their own business, so unaware of the world around them. 

_I wonder if they found someone they love? Or lost someone they love? _

Sasuke felt horrible after what Sakura had said, in his jealousy and anger he did the most stupid thing he had ever done. More stupid than the time he stuck super glue to his hand to get out of school, or the time he thought he was in love with his ex-girlfriend. Because right now Sakura made him feel the worst without her than he ever did with anyone else. 

He couldn't say anything to her; he just let her walk away. He only really truly realized that he loved her when she walked out of his life. 

He was surprise to see all the messages and phone calls that Sakura had tried to give him days before but he ignore them. Today he tried to call her but he couldn't get a hold of her. What a way to have the tables turn on you. 

Sasuke sighed as he took a sip of water. He didn't want to leave the best relationship he ever had like this, but he didn't know what to do. 

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. He hoped God can whisper those words in her ear and everything that he felt. Sasuke went back to his bed wishing that this was all a bad dream. 

* * *

_Tokyo__ Times office floor _

Bright colourful balloons were strung across the room, and people wore party hats. Despite the dated look of the place, the room was cheery and the adults could have cared less that they looked foolish. 

"Congratulations Sasuke, Suigestsu, and Karin. You guys made one hell of a story." The editor's voice boomed, raising his glass to the three mention reporter. Everyone in the room cheered and held up their glasses in response. 

"We sold more copies of Tokyo Times then ever before, and to congratulate you guys I want to give you three a bonus!" The editor held out three envelopes. 

The three bowed and accepted the money. Soon the limelight was no longer on them and everyone was now starting conversations of their own. 

The three reporters stood at a corner of the room. "Why are you feeling so down?" Suigestsu asked once seeing the scuff up look of Sasuke. 

"I feel like crap, this money is dirty money," Sasuke spat out. "If its dirty money I'll gladly take it off your hands." Suigestsu suggested. Sasuke put away the envelope in his breast pocket. 

"Sasuke, just go apologize to her." Karin said suddenly. 

"What? I thought you liked Sasuke." Suigestsu said in mock shock clutching his chest in mock surprise. Karin rolled her eyes at Suigestsu's antics and faced Sasuke who was looking curiously at her. 

"Well, I did. But I know the look of love on anyone's face and Sasuke sure has it. I know when I lost, and I hate seeing him look like an idiot." She sighed as she took a swig of alcohol. Karin was going to need it to say what she was going to say. Sasuke was the least to say a little stunned and relieved. 

"Go and apologize, and make it up to her. Because as much as I hate to say it you were the happiest I've seen when you were with her. So stop being a stubborn pig and go find her." She said. 

Now Suigestsu was really shocked, she was voluntarily giving up her love for Sasuke and was actually telling him to go with someone else. Suigestsu was sure Sasuke was thinking along those lines too. 

"You're right…" Sasuke finally said. 

"Of course I am." Karin responded with a tinge of superiority in her voice. "So are you going to stand there or go find her?" She raised her eyebrow. 

"I don't even know how to find her." He said exasperated. 

"Sasuke use that thing you call a brain and call up all your friends for help. Bargain, beg, and grovel as much as you can. Are you willing to lose your dignity or you are you willing to lose the girl?" Karin lectured him. 

The two men looked at her with something akin to admiration. "You're right; I'm going to call up some friends to help." He thanked them and sprinted off. 

The editor came over to the two and with a curious look on his face he asked, his voice a bit slurred form the alcohol, "Where's Sasuke going?" 

"To get the love of his life to take him back." Karin replied slouching down in her chair. "Oh, that's great!" He remarked and walked off, his posture resembling a penguin. 

"You know that was a really noble thing you just did." Suigestsu said while giving her a pat on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, I suppose so. You know I better be going to heaven for this," Karin joked. "But I don't feel like having fun right now." 

"Come on, it's a party, let's party the night away." He smirked dragging Karin to the dance floor. 

* * *

_The DailyTimesBuilding_

Sasuke walked toward the vast building in casual clothing. He inhaled as he stood in front of the receptionist, who screamed 'bright' from her hair to her shoes. "Hi, I'm a friend of Tenten; can you please tell me where she is?" Sasuke asked politely. 

"Oh, sure, follow me." The receptionist said brightly. Sasuke wondered if receptionists were robots who don't display any emotion besides perky and perkier. 

She led him to the journalist section of the building, one that Sasuke was familiar with. He spotted Tenten and walked toward her. 

"Tenten, you have a visitor!" The receptionist called out to the brown haired woman. 

He could see her in her black pants and white top as she was walking down the hallways looking down at some papers. 

"Oh, who is it?" Tenten muttered. 

"It's me." He said in his deep voice.

Tenten look up slowly from her paper work, "Oh, not you! Look, I'm not going to talk to you after what you did to Sakura." She snapped as she turned on her heels and headed into the busy cubicles. 

The receptionist still held that smile on her face, and if she was shocked she didn't show it. Instead she bid them goodbye and left. 

"Tenten, wait!" he yelled attracting the attention of her fellow co-workers. Sasuke trailed helplessly after Tenten, dodging a coffee boy and a man on a cell phone. 

Tenten finally made it at her cubicle. Sasuke stood in front of her, a slightly irritated look on his face, "I know that I'm someone that you don't want to see right now. But I really need you tell me where Sakura's at." Tenten looked at him with an indifferent expression, "I'm not going to tell you where Sakura's at." 

"Unlike some reporters, I strive for the truth, not for gossip." She turned her back on him and continued to type. 

"Look I know my article didn't put Sakura in the best light…" he started to say but Tenten cut him off. 

"What are you talking about? You totally slandered her, and butchered what reputation she had. You just didn't put her in the best light and you distorted the image of Sakura, whom in reality isn't a home wrecker, or meddling in people's business. She is a kind person, who cares for others, and is self-sufficient and wise." 

"I know that I made a big mistake… Just help me find her." He pleaded. Tenten was silent, regarding him with a distrustful expression.

"No." 

"Tenten, when you started out in this business of reporting you knew that sometimes you don't get the whole picture, right?" he asked. 

Nodding silently she gestured him to continue on. 

"Well that what happen to me. I had an incomplete picture and I just came up with the wrong conclusive information, but now I have a complete picture and I see the real truth. I'm ashamed to call myself a reporter, but right now I'm willing to make it up to her."

"Please tell me where Sakura is." Sasuke begged. 

"I honestly don't know where she is but if anyone should know it would be Ino." Tenten finally said. She gave him Ino's address and big him farewell.

* * *

_Kasumi Fashion Studio _

"Wonderful Ino, now be fierce!" A pink haired photographer was yelling behind the camera as Ino did her poses. 

"Ino, Darling, there is a strapping young man here to see you." A tiny woman yelled out. 

Motioning the cameraman to stop she turned toward her, "Oh, is Shikamaru here?" Ino chirped happily. 

"Darling, I don't remember anyone's faces except for my models." The woman reminded Ino, spun on her heels, and held open the door for the visitor. 

"You." Ino hissed out. 

"I need you to tell me where I could find Sakura." Sasuke held a desperate look.

"Tell me why you want to find her, and I might reconsider." Ino told him tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Because I love her" He said finally. 

"Honestly? How do you know that it's love?" she asked. 

"I know it is love because, looking back all the loves I didn't see someone that accepted me for who I am and cares for me, like the time she stayed with me in the hospital. I can't see anyone else but her; I want her in my life. I know I made a mistake, but I'm willing to make it right again." He said honestly. 

Ino's eyes softened. _I can't believe I'm giving in. _"Ok, but you can't tell Sakura it was me, god knows that I told her to forget you and among other things, but that's not the point! The point is you better sweep her off her feet and make her forgive you!" 

* * *

_The next day… _

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Ino asked as she pulled her trench coat onto her shoulders. 

"I'll be alright. I'm not a baby. You two go out and have fun." Sakura said shooing them away. 

"Alright, I'll see you later." Shikamaru waved as he and Ino left the building. 

Sakura sat on the sofa flicking passed the channels. There was a documentary on dinosaurs, maybe that'll keep her occupied. 

"Shame that they went extinct," Sakura muttered. _This is so depressing._ Sakura thought. 

A few minutes later she heard knocking on the door._ Ino probably forgot something, this always happens. _She stood up and walked over towards the door. When she opened she never expected to see Sasuke standing there, a look of relief was plastered onto his face. Sakura eyes narrowed as she saw Sasuke. _That bum is here!_ "Sak-" the door was slammed in his face. 

"Go away Sasuke!" her disembodied voice floated through the door as she peeped through the peephole. She rolled her eyes as she saw Sasuke rubbing his nose, she must have slammed the door onto his nose. Hah, serves him right! 

"You know how goddamn hard to track you down!" Sasuke yelled through the door, totally forgetting about his abused nose. 

"Well you had no problem tracking me down and plastering it all over Tokyo!" she spat back glaring at the door as if it was Sasuke she was glaring at. 

"Sakura, open the door," he said quietly trying for the calm approach. 

"No! I'm not going to open the door!" Sasuke had the impression that she was being a stubborn cow, he vaguely wondered if she knew he was going to be here. 

"Look, I know I've been an unreasonable, illogical, self-centered jerk," he sighed. 

"You forgot stupid too." Sakura said. He could hear her sniffling behind the door. Sakura looked into the peephole. 

"You look like crap." Indeed he did, his hair was messy, clothes wrinkled and dark bags underneath his eyes. 

"Because you make me feel like crap when I'm not with you…" Sasuke muttered sounding pained. 

Sakura heart jumped up to her throat. Hearing no response he continued on. 

"I felt that I was cheated a bit, seeing who you are, well were. Your double life that you hid from me that I didn't know about. I got jealous knowing you went out with those guys, and not with me. But I realized that I was just blinded by jealously and my rational thoughts went out the window when I published the story…" Sasuke said slowly. 

He could hear her crying now and the thought of her crying clenched his heart in a painful way. 

"Sasuke, imagine that you left your job for a person you loved so much, because you wanted to be absolutely faithful for them even though it was your job. Now how would you feel if the person you trusted the most in the world not only exposed your job and slandered you, but used them as a reason not to be with you?" Sakura murmured sadly. 

Silence elapsed between the two. 

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. You have no idea what I would do to be with you again," he said fisting his hand against the door. 

"Sakura… I'm so scared right now. I'm scared of what I saw, thinking that you didn't want to be with me. I was scared of what I did. And most of all, I'm scared that if I leave this door tonight and never feel about anyone ever again the way I feel when I'm with you…" He chokes on his words, his forehead leaning against the door. 

"I love you…" 

"Repeat it again," Sakura's hand was on the doorknob now. 

"I love-" 

Sakura opened the door and flung herself onto him, knocking him over before he could finish his confession. She was hugging him for all he was worth. Her tears soaked his shirt and all Sasuke could do was wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her own. She abruptly sat up, hovering above him her legs on either side of his hips, and began to smack his chest. 

"I gained five pounds because of you! You bastard," she said angrily. Sasuke smirked and held her hands to stop her from abusing him; I'd still love you even if you gained 100 pounds." He smile at her shocked expression and pulled her into a kiss. 

An old woman round the corner squeaked when she saw the couple kissing on the floor, "Young adults today, they don't even know the meaning of being modest!" She muttered. 

* * *

_"If I know what love is, it is because of you."  
--Herman Hesse_

* * *

**Here are some replies to some reviews :) **

**Thestarcrusader: I like the idea but I didnt' want to drag the story out to long because god knows I get bored to easily. I don't like it when the plot gets too complicated XD I was never good at long complicated plots. **

**The bunny always dies first: I'm hurt! ha ha but I hope the chapter makes it up to you **

**Sakura0chan: Thank you for loving my story I 3 x100 too! **

**sweetcandyzz: I understands that priest swear to celibacy (s.p?) and can't consumate marriages but hey with technology today he doesn't have to consumate the marriage physically. He can let his wife keep her virtue and his by perhaps artifical insemination, surrogate mothers and w/e other ways we can have babies. And besides I always hated knowing the fact that some priests go all the life without being married and bar from love, while they watch others marry. I'm such a sap**

**alayneni: No, I've never been cheated on (thank god) But I had a friend who was cheated on, and she was so confused as to why he did it. **

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers you guys make my day a whole lot brighter, any ideas for the finale is welcome :) A million thanks to my beta tragic-serenade who puts up with my horrible spelling and grammar. **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: And We End!

**

* * *

**

A/N This is the end...

* * *

**Chapter 12: And we end**

_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity._

_-Gilda Radner_

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata's Wedding day; the Hyuga Manor_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Hinata was sure that nothing could go wrong. Today was her wedding day. She was getting married. She smiled wide and got out of bed, stretching as soon as her feet touched the carpeted ground. A second later, a loud voice coming from the living room startled her, making her fall back into her bed. Only one person could have a voice louder than Naruto's, and that was Ino….

Naruto's missing!" Ino shrieked as she came running in the living room. Sakura gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Tenten looked on with wide eyes dropping her silky lavender dress. Kiba smacked his forehead, and Sasuke rolled his eyes while Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" under his breath. And Neji? Neji looked furious.

Hinata came barrelling through the door, looking as if she was electrocuted, "Naruto is what?!"

Everyone stood still.

"I said Naruto is pissing! In his pants!" Ino said hastily waving her hands wildly about.

"He's what?" Hinata replied incredulously.

Ino suddenly look to her comrades for help, they all look away. Bunch of bastard. A light bulb flickered on atop her head, "Oh, Naruto is having a guy problem, and his groomsmen are going to help him right?" Ino said shooting a glare at the four.

"Oh yeah, of course!" The guys agreed going along with Ino's story.

"Oh, Naruto is having a guy problem, is it serious? Oh I hope he's alright. Tell him that I love him lots okay?" Hinata said frowning a bit; Hinata was entering into one of her worrying fits.

"Don't worry; it's nothing that they can't fix. In fact, Kiba's had it before, haven't you Kiba?" Ino flashed a sweet smile at her, hoping it would pacify her emotions.

"What!?" Kiba erupted from his seat. Ino shot him a death glare telling him mentally to agree with her. "I mean yeah, I did and I'm going to help Naruto" He trailed off shamefully.

"Hinata why don't you get ready with Sakura and Tenten? While we go help get Naruto ready." Ino suggested smiling.

"Um, Yes! Let's go Hinata, there's a lot to get ready for! It's your big day!" Sakura chirped as she moved Hinata out of the room and into the bathroom. Tenten trailed behind the two girls and mouth a 'good luck' toward Ino.

When they were out of ear shot the three guys ran up to Ino, "What do you mean he's missing? It's his wedding day!" Neji hissed.

"I know! I just thought Naruto would be sleeping in like he always does. And since his apartment was next to mine I thought I should give him a wake up call." Ino explained wringing her hands frantically.

"Ok, let's get logical." Sasuke told them. "Everybody split up and search for Naruto, if you find him call our cells. But we have to come back here in two hours if we can't ok?"

Everyone nodded, "Aye, aye Captain Boss-Everyone-Around," Kiba smirked as he said this. "So Kiba, what exactly did you have?" Sasuke ask smirking back.

"It's was nothing!" Kiba protested

* * *

_Kiba & Ino_

The two were walking down the busy streets of Tokyo, heading to places that Naruto would probably think would be the greatest hiding place in the world.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled into a trashcan. A couple of girls were looking at Kiba oddly, but he flashed them his grin and they were sent off blushing and scurrying away.

"Kiba! Naruto's not going to be in there!" Ino scolded as she continued walking down the crowded street. Kiba put down the trashcan's lid and jogged over towards Ino.

"You never know, he seems like the type to hang around with trash all day." Kiba snickered.

"That's probably true; he hangs out with you all day, doesn't he?" Ino shoot back smiling.

"Hey, hey, I have you know that… I'm the good type of trash," Kiba sputters. He tried giving her the most dignified look he could muster but failed miserably.

"Yes, and that makes it so much better," she said slowly.

"Come on, we have to go to the library. Naruto's probably sleeping on a book or something." She said rolling her eyes and heading towards the direction of the public library.

"I bet its porn," Kiba said snorting.

"KIBA!"

* * *

_Neji & Sasuke_

The two guys were slowly walking along the streets heading towards Naruto's workplace at the film studio.

Neji was lagging behind Sasuke, seemingly unaware of the reason why there out in the first place. "When I find him I'm going to string him up by his you know what, and then start using him as my punching bag." Neji cracked his knuckles as he muttered to himself.

Sasuke was sure at any moment Neji was going to start cackling.

"And them I'm going to then start humiliating him," you could practically see the gleam of the sadistic merriment in his light grey eyes.

"And Neji would give his evil laugh…just about now"

"Muahahahahahaha!" Neji laughed, Sasuke thought it was pure evil. He slowed down and faced Neji, making the psycho stop in his tracks.

"We're getting no where if all you think about is how to torture Naruto. Come on we got to go find the little devil" Sasuke said as he quickly walk keeping his distance from Neji.

* * *

_Shikamaru _

Back at the Hyuga manor Shikamaru was alone.

"This is too troublesome; I'll just wait here till the other gets back" sliding down the chair as he said this waiting for everyone to come back. They'll never find Naruto those buffoons…with those last thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_2 Hours later_

Shikamaru could have sworn he felt a dog was smacking at him. "Ugh, get away from me you stupid dog," he shifted to the left in hopes of avoiding the barrage of paws. "Shikmaru you ASS! You better wake up or I'm going to kick you out of the apartment!" The yellow dog was yelling at him now.

Opening his eyes blearily he could see a yellow dog looking at him. "But you don't live in my apartment Lassie," he whispered in confusion.

Ino's nose flared, "Shikamaru, it's me Ino, and if you don't wake up right now you will find yourself single, and on ball less." She said vehemently. "Ok, I'm up!" he quickly said fully opening his eyes and making his back straight. And that is when Ino started to really hurt him. Her purse was a weapon of mass destruction and he was sure of it as she smacked him with it.

"Ino stop it!" he lifted his arm weakly in self defence. He didn't have the energy to fight with Ino, because when she was fired up, it was like the energizer bunny on a sugar rush.

"About time you woke up," Neji said glaring at the lazy dark haired man. "You didn't even help us find Naruto!" he scolded.

"I can't believe it's this hard to find Naruto! He's been the worst at hide and seek when we were kids." Ino said in frustration. She let out a frustrated yell; she was just about ready to pull her hair out. The five elapsed into silence.

If I were Naruto, where would I be?" Kiba asked as he tapped his chin in deep thought. Everyone stood silent for a moment as they all tried to think.

"Did you guys just meet Naruto? There is only one other place that he calls his second home," Shikamaru drawl out.

"Of course!" They all shouted and rushed out of the building.

* * *

The four guys and Ino stood in front of the Ramen stand. There they spotted Naruto sitting on the stool inhaling the Ramen for all he is worth.

"You are so getting that ass kicking we had talked about!" Neji screamed and immediately tackled Naruto to the ground and held in him a death hold. "You bastard! Running out on your Wedding day like this, you are lucky as hell that Hinata did not find out. Eat dirt!" Neji shoved Naruto's face onto the ground.

"I can explain!" Naruto choked out from the lack of air he was receiving. "It better be a damn good explanation, you buffoon!" Neji yelled tightening his hold. "He needs air to explain." Shikamaru said tersely, gesturing to the now blue Naruto.

Once Neji released him a bit Naruto took in some much needed air. "Ok! The reason I wasn't there this morning was because Hinata banned Ramen from the wedding because a couple days ago I totally got an overdose of Ramen and passed out… during dinner with her parents."

"Oh my goodness, you are cheating on Hinata with Ramen on your wedding day. Why don't you just run away with it too?" Ino said pulling on his ears.

"Ouch! Hey! I love Hinata more than Ramen!" Naruto said defensively.

"Says the person who's had five bowls of Ramen." Sasuke said as he pointed to the four bowls piled up on table.

"That wasn't the only reason!" he wailed struggling to get out of Neji's hold, Neji responded by increasing the pressure.

"What was the other reason?" Neji barked out.

"It's a surprise," he said giving him his trademark foxy grin.

"I swear, it better not be something stupid," Sasuke said gravely. He could imagine what kind of surprises Naruto had in store for the wedding.

"When have I done anything stupid?" Naruto asked from his position on the ground.

"Ok, don't answer that question; can you let me go now?" Neji reluctantly got off of Naruto's back.

Naruto dusted himself off once he was standing, "Great, you got my favourite shirt dirty." He glared at Neji in contempt. "Don't worry, you aren't going to be wearing that ugly shirt at your wedding anyways," Sasuke said.

"Come on; let's get back to the wedding, run away groom." Kiba snickered as he slung his arm around Naruto.

* * *

_Bride's Dressing Room_

"Did you find Naruto?" Sakura asked Ino from the dressing room's door.

She nodded and Sakura opened the door letting Ino slip in.

Hinata then came out in her wedding dress. It was a long sleeve top with flowers imprinted along the dress, the bottom of the dress was a bell shape. Hinata looked so lovely.

"Oh, my goodness," Ino put her hands to her mouth. "You look beautiful," she squealed.

"Darling, you are fit to be a wonderful bride," Hinata's mom cooed, with her husband at her side.

"I still don't think Naruto deserves you." Hinata's dad said bluntly crossing his arms.

"Daddy!" Hinata said in shock. "Hiasashi!" Hinata's mom said breathlessly.

"He's incompetent!" he said defensively like a kid who has been scolded.

Hinata's mom then slipped her arms through his and proceeded to lecture him "Darling! How can you say that? Naruto is charming, passionate, cheerful, and above all competent," she finished with a smile.

* * *

_Groom Dressing Room_

"How do you put this tie on?" Naruto muttered. "You never learned how to put on a tie?" Kiba ask in an unbelieving tone.

"I always had those clip on ties," the blonde groom said sadly. "You are incompetent," Sasuke bluntly said shaking his head from side to side.

"What does incompetent mean?" Naruto as tilting his head in confusion.

"It means you're a dumb ass," Neji said simply.

Naruto scoffed and gave him an I-don't-care look, "I don't deal with you guys insulting my intelligence. I got to go." Naruto stood up and headed for the door.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?" Neji asked as walked over and blocked the door way.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to take a piss," He said sullenly as he crossed his arms, daring Neji to test his patience. Neji had to suppress a snicker as he looked at the blonde.

Laughter filled the room.

"What? What's so funny?"

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata's Wedding_

The soft music was playing in the background as the priest stood in front of Hinata and Naruto.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses for the purpose of uniting Naruto and Hinata in marriage. May the bride say her vows please," the priest said.

"Naruto, the first time I saw you I literally fainted," Laughs were heard around them. "But it was love at first sight," Hinata smiled softly as she went on.

"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Hinata finish holding Naruto's hands tightly.

"Now the groom may say his vows."

"I promise to give you the best of myself. I fell in love with you for your qualities, abilities, and outlooks on life that you have. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs. I promise to keep myself open to you. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face changes as we both change in order to keep our relationship going. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever. And that's a promise of a life time…" Naruto finished wearing the biggest smile anyone has ever seen.

Bawling could be heard from Hinata's mom, and Ino's crying didn't help.

"Naruto, do you take this woman, Hinata, to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to comfort her, to honour her and to keep her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and in adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to her?" The priest asked.

"I Naruto take thee Hinata, to be my lawfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish" Naruto said.

"Hinata, do you take this man, Naruto, to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to love and to comfort him, to honour him and to keep him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and in adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to him?" The priest asks.

"I, Hinata take thee Naruto, to be my lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." Hinata answered tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Now that you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Naruto grinned devilishly and pulled Hinata close, dipped her, and gave her a heart soaring kiss.

"WOOT!" Kiba yelled from the side.

"BASTARD!" Neji yelled from the back. Everyone erupted in laughter. Naruto gave his cheesy grin as he carried Hinata, she was definitely the blushing bride. "Let the party begin!" Naruto shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

_Reception_

In the garden outside of the Church everyone was having a good time and eating the food.

Tenten was sitting at the table by herself while her other friends were off with their boyfriends. She sighed and smoothed out her lavender dress. She sighed once more as she reached over and took a sip of a drink containing god knows what. "I hate weddings," Tenten muttered lowering her head. "Me too, especially this one."

Startled Tenten straightened up and searched for the voices owner. "Hey, aren't you Hinata's cousin? The psychotic one?" she ask she looked at Neji.

"I'm not psychotic, just passionate and protective" Neji answered curtly. "So why do you hate weddings?" Neji asked her.

"Well I don't really hate it… its fun and all. But it just painfully reminds me of being single…" Tenten trailed off. She hoped that he didn't see her as a loser who can't get a date.

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I just hate weddings because of Naruto. But weddings aren't there to remind you that you are single, instead it there to remind you that this your future, and that there is always someone meant for someone else. Especially in Naruto's case," Neji said allowing a wry smile come upon his face.

Laughing Tenten let out a snort, and clasped her over her mouth and blushed beet red. Neji joined in her laughter.

A couple of minutes later they heard an airplane flying over head. "What's the sound?" mumbling could be heard from the crowd.

"Naruto what is it?" Hinata asked tugging on Naruto's arm.

"Wait and see," He winked.

The airplane was up in the clear blue sky, everyone looked up just as it wrote something.

**I love you Hinata. **

"Oh my goodness Naruto!" She hugged her husband and grinned. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I just love it Naruto!" She said kissing him. "Way to go Naruto!" Kiba yelled from the crowd.

"Thanks!" He grinned. They all had to admit, this was one heck of a surprise.

"Hinata is throwing the bouquet right now!" Hinata's little sister Hanabi yelled running through the courtyard. In an instant a rush of females where underneath the balcony where Hinata and Naruto stood.

They all clamoured to get a good spot beneath the balcony hoping one of them would get the coveted bouquet.

"Ready? One, two, and….three!" Hinata tossing the bouquet into the crowed.

The bouquet soared through the sky, hundreds of manicured hands try to grab it but luck would have it, it landed into Ino's hand. Ino looked at the flowers in her hands with surprise. Then everyone parted from her.

Ino was utterly confused as to why people were moving away from her. Is it because I smell? She resisted the urge to sniff herself, or maybe they were jealous?

Ino could see Shikamaru getting down on one knee in front of her. Ino couldn't move; she just stood frozen on the spot.

Sakura was squealing while clutching onto Sasuke's arm.

"Ino, I know this is the last place you probably expect for me to do this. But how else was I supposed to surprise you." Shikamaru started to say.

Ino covered her mouth with the bouquet.

"We been together for two years now, and you are the only woman in this entire world who actually made me not want to go to sleep or take a nap," Laughs were heard around them. "Because now reality is finally better than my dreams." A chorus of aw went around the garden.

Pulling out a ring case from his jacket he opened it up and held it up to her. "If it's possible, I want to be the only one in your life. Ino, will you marry me?"

The first time in her life Ino was speechless. After a couple of seconds Shikamaru was sweating, then Ino begin to nod rapidly. "You bastard! What the hell took you do damn long!" she was smacking Shikamaru. Everyone looked on with amusement on their face. Finally she stopped and gave him a bone crushing hug, "Of course I will marry you."

Shikamaru slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at her, "You're so troublesome; you couldn't give me a straight answer." Ino smacks him as he said this. "Well you took too long to ask me," Ino smiled.

All the girls went up to Ino and gave her a hug. People were gathering around Shikamaru congratulating him on his new engagement.

Upon the balcony Naruto looks at Hinata and smiled tapping her nose with his index finger, "See; now no one will forget our wedding." He said which caused Hinata to laugh.

"You're right, Shikamaru proposed, we got married, and I see Neji making out with Tenten in that dark corner," Hinata whisper quietly to Naruto.

Naruto's mouth curled into a mischievous smile. He called the photographer over and whispered something in his ear and handed him some money.

"What did you say to the photographer?" Hinata inquired.

"Oh, just some potential black mail of course."

Naruto got up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "I would like to thank you all for coming out to my wedding and spending this special day with us. But we forgot to do one thing," Naruto said.

"What's that?"

"DANCE!" he yells out to the crowd beneath him.

Soon everyone was doing the mamba. And the sky darkened as the day went on.

* * *

_It's just you and me babe!_

* * *

_1 year and 5 months later, Christmas Eve, Sakura's apartment_

Sasuke sat on the couch munching on some cookies that Sakura made. They were quite delicious really. Looking back from the couch he sees Sakura. Hair up in a bun, a large white sweater covering her body, and a crazed look on her face as she furiously typed away on the computer.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked. Darn, all the cookies are gone.

"Writing my latest book on relationships." Sakura responded typing quickly as possible. "And I'm done!" she says with a flourish. Looking directly at Sasuke she sees him and quirks an eyebrow, "Can you believe that another year is almost over? Think of all the things that happened, Ino and Shikamaru got married, Neji and Tenten got together, and Hinata and Naruto are thinking about having a baby!"

"Aren't Hinata and Naruto competing against Ino and Shikamaru to see who gets a baby first?" Sasuke murmured. "Well that too, but it was an awesome year. Of course the whole putting me on the newspaper thing was a big thing too."

"Didn't you forgive me for that?" Sasuke said tiredly.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I won't hang it over your head once in while." She smirked.

She clapped as the clock struck 12:00, "Come on, we got to open presents now!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed his girlfriend into the living room.

Dragging him to the Christmas tree, she bent down and thrusts an average sized box at him.

"What is this?" He eyed the brightly cover wrap present.

"Open it up," she said excitedly with bright eyes.

Unwrapping the present he spots a book, a sweater, a watch, and a toy shellfish. Snorting at the stuff toy he puts it back in the box, lifting the small blue book he looks at it, "One hundred and one reasons why I love you," he reads out loud, his eyes softening a bit.

"You actually listed one hundred and one reasons?" he asked her. "I have more than that of course, but one hundred and one seems like such a cool number. Come on read it out loud." She said pushing the book towards him.

He took a deep breath and started to read, "Number 1. I love your smiles that you reserve only for me," Sakura covered her face as she sat down and watched him.

"Number 2. Your witty personality, Number 3. How you protect me."

"Number 4. The way you make my coffee just the way I like it. Number 5. The way you say my name..." And soon he went through the entire list saying each one with care and it was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Half an hour had passed and now he was on the last four reasons. "Number 98. How you make me want to grow old with you, number 99. You helped me get out of my crappy job," He laughed as he said this one.

"Number 100. How I just know you'll make a great father."

"Number 101: How you make me love you so much without even trying," he finished, tears were slowly gathering in his eyes.

"Are you crying Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"No, I just got something in my eye," he turned around quickly; wiping his eyes on his sleeve and quickly compose himself.

"I got something for you too, wait here," he then sprinted off outside and a minute later came back and walked towards her.

"Oh what is it?!" Sakura squealed as he walked in with a huge box. "Oh my god! What the hell did you get me, a horse?" she joked.

"Just go on open it," he smiled as he gave her the box.

Smiling she start to rip it open as quickly as possible. But then she was confuse when she saw another box inside it, she then proceed to rip that one to shreds too. But then there was another box inside it. And it kept on going until she goes to the last and final box which was very small, and Sakura's breath was caught in her throat. If it was what she thinks it was then she might possibly pull a "Hinata" and faint right then and there. She then opened it and saw the most beautiful diamond ring. And the best part? It had emeralds surrounding the diamond.

She then sees Sasuke getting down on one knee, "Sakura will you marry me?" He held her hand as he said this. Okay, so maybe she lied. This was the best part.

Sakura started to cry, "Sakura I didn't mean to make you cry!" Sasuke panicked as he saw the tears. She then flung herself on him, "Oh my god, yes!" Relief flooded him.

"My Christmas present so beats yours," he smirked. Sakura punch his arm, "You bum." He smiled as their lips met in a kiss.

Their door opened with a slam, startling the two, and in came the gang. "You are so damn fat Naruto!" Ino screamed.

"Ino!" Hinata admonished under Naruto.

"It's the holiday fault! Besides, blame it on Kiba, he was shoving me so hard." Naruto muttered massaging his head.

"I was not! You are just weak!" Kiba snarled back. "I agree with Kiba," Neji's disembodied voice came from the pile of bodies.

"Um, you guys?" Sakura meekly said as she pulled them out of their bantering.

"Sakura!" The three girls squealed and jumped out from the pile of bodies. "You're getting married!"

"I know!" Sakura was jumping with her friends now.

"Great job Sasuke, real smooth, I didn't know you had it in you." Kiba winked. "Finally," Shikamaru added in.

"Hey Sasuke, I have some really good wedding ideas you could use," Naruto smirked giving Sasuke a piece of paper.

Soon the room was full of laughter and love. Sakura was glad that it turned out this way. She managed to get back on her feet and the interest died off along with her name as the disputed Cheater Catcher. The stalkers all got stuck with restraining orders to not come within a ten foot radius. She made Sasuke write a new article about her with her own words. Sakura was glad the way the things turn out, although now a days Sakura always hold what Sasuke did to her over his head for black mail. It was perfect...

She can't wait for the days to come with Sasuke.

* * *

_Corinthians 13:4-8_

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, and it is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects,  
always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails."_

* * *

It has finally ended, and I'm so sad to see it end tears. I'm such a sap, but I honestly never finish a story and this is the first time I actually finish one. 90 pages wow. I really hope that it wasn't like hitch much but I do encourage you to watch the movie it's hilarous and so much better than my story where I drew my inspiration and base the story on. I'm surprise at myself for being here writing this story this long. But none of this was possible without you the reviewers, the readers, and the supporters.

Thank you to the following reviewers who had consistently been there all the way, and whom reviews I have always look forward to read =). Reaching 100 reviews was something i thought was inconcievable for me. It makes me smile to know someone is reading and someone is actually liking my story. Which to me is a huge surprise. If i can say something is that readers become reviewers as well. They boost the morale of the writer, and also it brings a little light into their life with your reviews. It doesn't even have to take a min of your day, review!

I'm such a sap and here are the replies to your last reviews.

PR Sakura: Thank you for your reviews!

xBrokenxDreamsx: This is the final end of the story. Couldn't leave loose ends now can I? Thank you soooo much for saying those praises although it's over the top it makes me feel really happy :) I also love your story too. I get excited when you update too. Thank a million for always reviewing.

pink-strawberries

2supersmart: Don't be sorry for not reviewing the last two chapters although I did go (where did 2supersmart go?) I'm glad that you are still alive and not hurt or something haha. I worry to much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there from the very beginning and don't be sorry when you don't have a reason to be.

The bunny always dies first: I always have the best laugh when I read your reviews. You are humourus and such a great person. Unique reviewer if i do say so myself. Thanks x 100000 for your reviews.

alayneni

kirei na yukki

Mindori Takahashi: I have to agree that I let Sasuke off way to easy. But to be honest I didn't want to drag the story out and I wanted to them to make up as quick as possible. I was having a major writer's block, but I have to admit that is a crappy excuse neh? But please dont' apologize and don't feel guilty. In fact I feel guilty for letting one of my favorite readers/reviewer down. Thank you a million for always reviewing and having a kind word to say. :)

Sakura0chan: Thank you for always encourging me to update, and thank you for your reviews. They make my day a whole lot brighter.

benswife: Thank you for your constant reviews, they alway smake me smile.

sandwich-chan: Thank you for reviewing during the early chapters without them I don't think I would have finished the story.

Merridaine: Thank you for sticking till the very end of this story. ;) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing someone stuck out that long. Thank you for your reviews they were lovely.

ForgiveButNeverForget: Ah details are important, but I just happen to skim them XD. Thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me. Thank you again and again

sweetcandyzz: Don't apolgize for that priest thing. It was a good question. I'm surprise no one caught it on earlier =) Thank you for loving my story because I love yoru reviews also!

coolygirl5130: No I won't be making a squeal, takes to much brain power XD.

Also thanks to the following people who reviewed =)

WolfKeeper989, coolygirl5130, popochi-chan, WooHooDork, Kitsune the Vampire, 4theloveofholy, Kakashi500, minniemousemom, Azumi Nagasaki, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, 93addict, stephuchiha72392, Yami Uchiha, Thestarcrusader, Natalie, Kai, DJ HiHi Kimiko, xSiillehh., velcroSUNSHINE, itachi'sGURL14, UnbreakableTrio, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, kinara-chan, anime59, book-fanatic14

And I especially thank my beta _tragic -serendae_. This story would not have been half as wonderful if it wasn't for her. She spent time to make my story better and free from grammar and spelling mistakes :). She makes me laugh and want to praise her a million times. So thank her for having this story here. I will miss her a whole bunch, and she has really made me want to become a better writer. Thank you, thank you. If I could say it a hundred times I would ;)

And now I bid you adieu, I'm not sure if I'll update my others stories. I might scrap it and rewrite it ,and maybe I'll start with a new story.

Gosh I should stop now or i'll keep rambling excessively.

I'll Catch you later ;)


End file.
